


Fire dager

by Bewa



Series: Verdens Navle [5]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Familieliv, Femåring, Kliss og klass, M/M, Tenåring, fluff og kos
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewa/pseuds/Bewa
Summary: Fire dager til det store skal skje.Og med snart femåring og fjortenåring i huset, går ikke alt alltid akkurat som det skal.





	1. Onsdag

**Author's Note:**

> Denne har ligget og modnet, og gradvis blitt til på pc'n siden siste kapittel av "Erter og Lego" ble ferdig i juli, og nå er iallfall første kapittel klar til å komme ut. Det er både kliss og klass, alvor og spøk, og løøøøv. ❤
> 
> Et kapittel hver søndag nå før jul, uten så mye som en nisse, julestjerne, glitter eller pepperkaker. Men julen handler om kjærlighet og advent om venting, så da kanskje det er litt jul allikevel da. Det er opp til dere å avgjøre. Håper dere liker min jule- og adventsløse adventsific! 
> 
> ❤❤

“Igge aan, Een” Isak ser på ham, drar tannbørsten kjapt ut av munnen og spytter ut tannkrem så det spruter over hele vasken.

“Hva sa du?” Even ler, vet godt hva Isak sa.

“Ikke faen, Even. Det kommer ikke på tale!” Isak skyller tannbørsten og vasker seg rundt munnen, men det er fortsatt litt tannkrem igjen på overleppen hans, Even lener seg fram og kysser det bort.

“Men det er jo tradisjon, Isak. Man skal ikke sove i samme hus eller seng natten før bryllupet.”

Isak ser på ham. Øynene er mørke, men ikke sånn gode mørke. Even vet at han antagelig har dratt strikken litt langt nå. Isak er stresset nok over bryllupet på lørdag og alt de skal gjøre før det, så hans forslag - bare på tull - om at han skal sove hos foreldrene sine den siste natten, falt definitivt ikke i god jord.

Munnen til Isak er stram som en strek når han snakker. “Hvis du drar til Anders og Liv på fredagskvelden, er det ikke sikkert det blir noe bryllup.”

Oi, han så ikke den komme. Han blir plutselig litt engstelig. Tar rundt ham og klemmer ham inntil seg, kysser ham på halsen, på kinnet, i munnviken, det smaker tannkrem. “Unnskyld, Isak. Jeg tullet bare. Sorry, skulle ikke gjort det nå, jeg vet du er stresset.”

“Jaass. Faen og, visste ikke at det var så mye greier med å gifte seg. Og, fuck…” Isak trekker pusten. “Hadde jeg visst alt det jeg vet nå, burde vi bare gjort det, du og jeg, på et kontor et par dager etter jeg fridde liksom. Nå er det tre og et halvt år siden, og alt er egentlig ikke klart enda heller.” Isak borer hodet ned inn i halsgropen hans og puster ut.

“Du, det går fint.” Even stryker ham over ryggen. “Det går fint. Alt er jo egentlig klart, vi må bare fikse de siste små tingene. Mamma og pappa hjelper oss. Også kommer Marianne med Jonas og Eva på fredag, og alt blir fint.”

“Ja. Joda. Det går fint. Og det er jo verdt det.” Isak løfter hodet og ser på ham. Øynene er ikke mørke lenger. Bare vakkert grønne. Skinnende.

“Definitivt verdt det.” Even lener seg inn mot ham og kysser ham. Han kjenner tungen til Isak som sniker seg over underleppen hans, rekker akkurat å trekke ham helt inntil seg før døra går opp og han hører et stønn.

“Når dere er ferdige med å kline kan en av dere gå ned? Iris har startet frokosten alene. Det ser ikke pent ut. Jeg må gå på skolen nå.”

“Faen.” Isak trekker seg brått ut av armene hans og går kjapt forbi Mikael. Even hører føttene hans dundre ned trappen.

“Hva mener du med ‘startet frokosten’?” Even ser på Mikael, drar på seg en t-skjorte og jeans i en fart og dytter ham ut døren foran seg.

“Hun har tømt cornflakes og melk i en skål. Eller prøvd å tømme i skåla i alle fall.”

“Fuck.”

“Dere banner mye til å ha unger.” Mikael ser på ham og gliser.

“Mikael, ikke nå. Vær så snill. Vi er litt stressa.”

“Sorry, pappa. Går det bra med Isak eller?” Ansiktet til Mikael blir alvorlig, han har antydning til en bekymret rynke i pannen hans.

“Jada. Han er bare litt mer stresset enn meg. Marianne kommer på fredag, husker du ikke jeg sa det i går?”

“Å, ja, det gjør hun.” Mikael ser på ham, når de går ned trappen. “Skal hun… skal hun bo her?”

Even ser på ham, vet at Mikael ikke er helt komfortabel med Marianne enda. Han har bare møtt henne et par ganger.

“Nei, hun skal sove hos farmor og farfar. Sammen med Jonas og Eva. Det er ingen andre som skal sove her. Bare oss.”

“Fint.” Mikael ser på ham, smiler. “Fint.”

Even legger armen på skulderen hans, stopper ham midt i trappen. “Jeg er veldig glad for at du er så cool med dette, Mikael. At Isak og jeg skal gifte oss. Jeg skjønner om du syns det er rart.”

“Næsj. Det er ikke rart da. Syns det er fint, jeg. Isak er jo som en pappa han også. Så jeg er bare glad for at dere skal gifte dere.”

Even ser på ham. Han er så glad og stolt over hvordan Mikael er. Alltid god, omtenksom og snill. Det stormer litt mellom dem innimellom, men det er vel normalt med 14-åringer. “Takk, Mikael. Det betyr innmari mye for oss at du syns det.”

“Men pappa, jeg er nødt til å dra. Ellers kommer jeg for sent.”

“Jaja, stikk du. Ses i ettermiddag.” Mikael løper ned trappen foran ham, og i det han smetter ut i gangen, kommer Even på det.

“Mikael?” Han går med raske skritt ut i gangen etter Mikael.

“Ja?” Mikael er på vei ut døren.

“Kan du være så innmari grei og hente Iris i barnehagen i dag? Klokka halv fire? En hundrings om du gjør det?”

Mikael smiler. “Seff.” Han åpner døren og løper ned trappen. Even ser etter ham og Mikael snur seg i det han skal runde hekken og gå ut på fortauet. “Du spurte meg om det i går, pappa. Jeg sa ja da også. Uten en hundrings, men tusen takk!” Han gliser litt bredere enn Even liker, og Even slår seg selv i panna. Selvfølgelig spurte han i går og. Han husket det nå.

Pokker.

Inne på kjøkkenet står Isak bøyd, med hodet under bordet, og tørker cornflakes og melk. Iris sitter på stolen sin og spiser. Hun smiler forsiktig opp til Even.

“Jeg klarte det nesten, pappa. Melken kom bare litt fort, også bare poff, så var det melk utover hele bordet. Og da jeg skulle tørke så velta Cornflakespakken. Det var ikke med vilje.” Hun veiver over bordet og sneier både tallerken og melkekartong.

Even flytter raskt melkekartongen lengre inn på bordet, ut av rekkevidde.“Jeg skjønner det. Men kanskje du kan spørre om hjelp neste gang?” Even må holde tilbake en liten latter, det er jo litt komisk, men han antar at Isak under bordet ikke er enig. Isak reiser seg raskt opp og unngår akkurat å smelle hodet i bordkanten. Håret hans er bustete og han er rød i kinnene. Tennene er sammenbitte, øynene smale. Han ser på Even. “Det er ikke morsomt, Even.”

“Jeg ler ikke.” Even tar seg kraftig sammen og legger ansiktet i den alvorligste minen han kan. Han går raskt forbi Isak og bort til kjøkkenbenken, ler inni seg mens han setter en kopp i kaffemaskinen og trykker på knappen. Bønnene kvernes og det kommer brun, duftende, varm kaffe ned i koppen. Han løfter den ut og gir den til Isak. “Værsågod.”

Isak ser på ham, øynene smiler litt, han nikker. “Takk. Den trenger jeg.”

“Ser det.” Even setter en kopp til i maskinen og trykker på knappen en gang til.

Even setter seg ned ved kjøkkenbordet med koppen mellom hendene og ser på Iris som fornøyd spiser cornflakes. Isak ser på henne, og så på ham. “Husket du å spørre Mikael om han kunne hente Iris i dag?”

“Jepp. Han gjør det.” Even nikker mens han tar en slurk kaffe.

“Skal Mikael hente meg i dag?” Iris mister skjeen i skålen så det spruter melk og cornflakes utover bordet. Isak sukker, reiser seg og henter kluten på kjøkkenbenken.

“Ja.” Even ser på Isak som tørker bordet igjen. “Pappa og jeg skal på et møte klokka tre, og da rekker vi ikke å hente deg.”

Iris ser på Isak med store øyne. “Skal ikke du i barnehagen i dag?”

“Nei, jeg skal ikke det. Jeg har fri resten av denne uka. Husker du at jeg og pappa skal gifte oss på lørdag? Vi har litt å ordne.”

“Hvorfor det?” Iris plukker opp skjeen sin igjen og spiser videre.

“Fordi vi skal ha stort selskap og mange gjester. Og du skal jo ha den fine kjolen farmor var med og kjøpte, den hvite prinsessekjolen. Også kommer det mange gjester som skal feire sammen med oss.”

Iris ser på Isak, øynene hennes blir smale og hun skakker litt på hodet. “Skal dere ha kjole også?”

Even ler, og Isak begynner å le han også. “Nei. Men vi skal ha på oss pene klær vi og, altså.”

Even ser på Isak. Han vet faktisk ikke hva Isak skal ha på seg. Og Isak vet ikke hva han skal ha. Men forloverne deres har snakket sammen og Even vet fra det Mikael har sagt at de kommer til å matche. _Det blir perfekt,_ hadde Mikael sagt, lagt hånden på skulderen hans og nikket. Så han stoler på det.

Allikevel er det egentlig litt for spennende, å ikke vite hva Isak skal ha på, samtidig som det er noe deilig tradisjonelt ved det. Men det er ikke sånn at de får vite det i det en av dem kom opp kirkegulvet.

For det første skal de ha en humanistisk seremoni i parken der de skal holde bryllupsfesten. Isak hadde gått noen runder med seg selv, og de hadde diskutert det flere ganger, før de kom fram til at kirken ikke var det rette stedet for dem å gifte seg.

For det andre skal de gå sammen. Han og Isak, sammen med Mikael og Iris. Mikael hadde vært veldig tvilende i starten. Han syns vel kanskje det blir litt mye fokus på ham, men når de hadde snakket om det, og forklart hvor viktig det var for dem at både han og Iris var med dem opp, så var det greit. Det er jo ikke bare det at Isak og han skal gifte seg. De skal stadfeste for alle at de hører sammen, alle fire. At kjærligheten mellom Isak og ham er sterk og for alltid, at de er ett, er selvfølgelig hovedpoenget med bryllupet. Men det er viktig for dem at ungene er med også. De er en familie. Spesielt er det med familie viktig for Isak, og derfor må ungene være med. Og så er det det at Isak skal ta det samme etternavnet som de andre tre har etterpå. Det gjør Even helt myk, klumpen i halsen kommer bare av at han tenker på det.

“Åssen pene klær da?” Iris slurper i seg det siste av cornflakesen i skålen.

Isak ser på Even som hever øyenbrynene tilbake mot ham, og Even ser på Iris. “Det kan vi ikke si, for vi skal holde det hemmelig for hverandre helt til lørdag.”

“Hvorfor det?” Iris legger skjeen ned og setter de lyseblå øynene i han.

Isak ser på Even og lener seg bakover. Øynene hans blir litt smale og det skjeve, spøkefulle smilet hans kommer frem. “Ja, hvorfor det, Even?” Han rister på hodet av sitt eget spørsmål. Denne diskusjonen har de allerede hatt. Isak syns det er tøysete, men Even liker ideen om litt tradisjon inn i deres ellers ganske utradisjonelle bryllup.

“Fordi… fordi… Det er litt spennende da, å ikke vite hva pappa skal ha på seg. Tenk om han kommer i den røde badebuksen sin liksom.”

Iris ser på ham med store øyne. Snur seg mot Isak. “Pappa? Skal du ha på badebukse?”

Isak ler, “Nei, Iris. Jeg skal IKKE ha på badebukse. Pappa bare tøyser. Men du, nå må vi gå på badet og få på deg noe klær, også skal jeg kjøre deg i barnehagen.”

Iris hopper ned fra stolen, og løper ut av kjøkkenet og mot trappen. Isak reiser seg også, går mot Even, bøyer seg ned og hvisker i øret hans. “Kanskje jeg skulle kommet i den svarte, stramme boxeren du liker? Bare den? Men det er kanskje ikke helt… passende?” Så får han et vått kyss like under øret, og Isak går småflirende ut av kjøkkenet.

Even blir sittende litt, kjenner fortsatt de våte leppene til Isak under øret, kilingen sendte umiddelbare signaler et annet sted i kroppen, og tanken på Isak i den boxeren gjør det ikke noe bedre.

En time senere sitter de sammen ved kjøkkenbordet. Even ordnet frokost mens Isak kjørte Iris i barnehagen. Det er deilig å kunne ta seg tid til sånne små ting nå, når alt egentlig er litt pesete for dem begge. Isak sitter med listen foran seg. Den lange listen. Noe er krysset av, mange ting er igjen.

“Har du snakket med de i blomsterbutikken?” Isak ser på ham mens han tar en bit av salamiskiven.

Even nikker. “Ja. Alt er klart. De skal ha alle blomstene klare fredag ettermiddag. Pappa tar de med når han kommer bort etter jobb, og Ariana kommer lørdag formiddag og gjør alt klart ved dammen. Hun setter opp den buen som vi skal stå foran også.”

“Fint. Jeg snakket med cateringen nå når jeg kjørte hjem. Alt i orden. Trygve vil gjerne komme innom på fredag ettermiddag og sjekke at det var kjøttkniver og skjærefjøler og sånt på kjøkkenet. Han hadde visst vært borti lokaler der det ikke var en brukbar kniv i mils omkrets.”

“Okey. Vi skal jo uansett være der noen timer på fredag, så det går fint.” Even nikker. “Har du fått melding av Jonas om når de kommer?”

Isak puster ut. “De kommer allerede i firetiden, så da vil nok jeg være litt med mamma. Det går bra det?”

Even strekker hånden over bordet og legger den over Isaks. “Det går kjempefint, Isak. Er du nervøs på grunn av Marianne?”

“Nei, ikke nervøs.” Han ser opp. “Men litt spent. Hvordan hun kommer til å takle det. Ikke det at vi skal gifte oss, det er helt ok. Men alle menneskene. Det er jo mange hun ikke kjenner, mange som ikke vet at hun er syk. Håper bare ikke det skjer noe som gjør at hun…” Han trekker pusten. “Nei, det går bra. Det må jo det.”

“Det går bra, Isak. Mamma og pappa kjenner henne jo litt. Og Jonas og Eva. Det går bra. Eva vet hva hun skal gjøre om det skjer noe.”

Isak nikker.

Isak hadde tatt kontakt med Marianne igjen litt over to år etter at han hadde flyttet inn hos Even. Even tenker tilbake på alle samtalene Isak og han hadde hatt i forkant. Og alle timene hos Ragnhild, der Isak hadde jobbet seg gjennom alle minnene og alt det han tenkte rundt hva Marianne hadde sagt og gjort, både i barndommen og i voksenlivet hans. Verken han selv eller Ragnhild hadde på noen måte oppfordret Isak til å ta kontakt med henne, men hadde støttet ham i valget om å prøve.

Isak og Marianne hadde gradvis nærmet seg hverandre. Isak hadde fortalt Marianne hvordan han hadde hatt det som barn, og hvordan det var å få vite at hun hadde valgt å ikke vise de gode dagene for ham da han var liten. Det hadde vært tøft for Isak, men han gikk inn i møtene med et ønske om å få et greit forhold til Marianne igjen. Et ordentlig godt mor-sønn forhold, som det Even hadde med sin mamma, så ikke Isak for seg, men et greit forhold ønsket han. Det hadde tatt tid. Lang tid.

Marianne hadde kommet på besøk til dem første gang for litt over to år siden. Mikael hadde vært veldig skeptisk til henne og var det forsåvidt fortsatt.

Even tror at Mikael værer Isaks usikkerhet og nervøsitet når Marianne er i nærheten, og Mikael liker ikke at Isak er nervøs. Han liker ikke at Isak er usikker, da blir han usikker selv. Marianne prøver virkelig, selv om Mikael er tilbakeholden, og det kommer kanskje til å bli greit etterhvert. Iris, på den annen side, forguder bestemor. Og Marianne forguder Iris.

Da Jonas hadde tilbudt seg å hente Marianne før bryllupet, og mamma og pappa hadde sagt at de kunne sove der, hadde Isak begynt å gråte. Det var som om alle verdens byrder ble tatt av skuldrene hans. Lettelsen over at hjemmet deres skulle være bare for dem, selv om resten sto på hodet, hadde skylt over ham som en flodbølge. Han ønsket virkelig å ha Marianne i bryllupet, men klarte ikke tanken på at hun skulle bo hos dem. Det ble for mye og for nært for ham. 

“Det er bare det at, ja. Du vet, Even.” Isak ser på ham og smiler. “Jeg vil at dagen skal bli perfekt, det er vår dag, og jeg vil det skal gå sånn som vi har planlagt.”

“Den kommer til å bli perfekt, Isak. For jeg får gifte meg med deg, og det er det alt handler om. At vi skal gifte oss. Vise hele verden at vi hører sammen, at vi elsker hverandre. Og jeg gjør det. Elsker deg, nesten så det gjør vondt.”

Isak smiler. Med hele ansiktet. “Jeg og. Elsker deg altså.” Han trekker pusten. “Jeg skal prøve å ikke stresse så fælt. Jeg vet jo at det er det at vi gifter oss som er det viktigste. Men jeg vil så gjerne at alt annet skal være perfekt også.”

“Og det blir det.” Even reiser seg og drar Isak opp fra stolen og inntil seg, klemmer han inntil seg. “For vi gjør dette sammen.”


	2. Torsdag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Må bare si tusen millioner takk for velkomsten denne fikk! ❤ Jeg ble så utrolig glad!  
> Det er ikke bare- bare å skulle gifte seg... Alt går ikke alltid på skinner, heller ikke i dette kapittelet!
> 
> Tusen takk for at dere leser! ❤

“Pappa!”

“PAPPA!”

“PAAAAPPAAAAA!!!!”

Isak rives ut av søvnen. Han setter seg brått opp og ser på Even som ligger ved siden av ham. Han rører på seg, har sikkert hørt ropet han også, men det er ingen tegn på at han er på vei til å stå opp. Isak slenger beina ut av sengen og går mot døren, snur, plukker opp boxeren på golvet og tråkker inn i den, før han går ut av soverommet og inn på rommet til Iris.

Sengen hennes er tom.

“PAAAAAPPAAAAA!!!”

Badet.

Hun er på badet. Han drar hånden gjennom håret og går ut av rommet og ut i gangen. Døren til badet står på gløtt, og når han kommer inn, ser han Iris som sitter på do og dingler med beina, hun smiler, og sier blid og glad som alltid. “Hei pappa! Jeg er ferdig!”

“Ja, du er ferdig.” Isak kjenner at han ikke er på sitt våkneste og hyggeligste, men prøver å ta seg sammen.

Mikael sitt bustete hode stikker inn av døren. “Hva skjer?” Stemmen hans er morgenhes og groggy. Han høres gretten ut. Som om noe annet er nytt på morgenkvisten.

“Bare Iris som er ferdig på do.” Isak gløtter opp på klokka, den litt over fem, han snur seg halvveis mot Mikael igjen mens han hjelper Iris. “Du kan bare gå og legge deg igjen, jeg vekker deg halv sju.”

“Okey.” Mikael forsvinner, og Iris hopper av doen, går bort til vasken og vasker hendene.

“Pappa? Kan vi stå opp?”

Isak ser på henne mens han vasker hendene. “Nei.” Han tørker seg. “Nei. Klokka er halv seks, Iris. Det er natta.”

Han ser på henne, hun ser på ham med store, lyseblå øyne. “Kan jeg ligge i sengen med deg og pappa?”

Isak klarer ikke å si nei til henne uansett, så det er ikke noen vits i å prøve. Han hadde aldri klart å si nei til Mikael da han var mindre heller. Han rusker henne i de lyse, glatte lokkene. “Selvfølgelig. Kom igjen!” Han strekker armene mot henne og hun hopper opp i dem, legger armene sine rundt nakken hans og klemmer hardt.

De går inn på soverommet. Even løfter så vidt hodet når de kommer inn, og Isak lukker døren stille bak dem.

“Mareritt?” mumler Even idet han løfter på dynen så Iris kan krype under den.

“Nope, dobesøk.” Isak hvisker og legger seg så nærme dem det er mulig.

“På natta?” Even rister på hodet. “Det er uvanlig.”

“Jepp. Mye som er uvanlig denne uken. Mikael våknet han også. Jeg ba ham gå og legge seg igjen, og sa jeg skulle vekke ham halv sju.”

“Bra.” Even drar Iris mot seg. Hun krøller seg inntil ham og puster ut.

“Pappa?” Iris hvisker mot Even, så Isak svarer ikke, vet det er Even hun snakker til.

“Mmm?” Even har nesten sovnet.

“Jeg tisset i sengen, før jeg gikk på do.”

Isak lukker øynene og puster ut. Han drar dynen over hodet. Det får vente til de skal stå opp litt senere. 

“Det går bra, Iris. Vi fikser det når vi står opp etterpå. Prøv å sove litt nå.” Evens rolige stemme høres fra bak hodet til Iris, og Isak smiler. Heldigvis er de enige om at nattarbeid er bortkastet. Sånt kan fikses på morgenen. Ingen vits i å stresse med det nå.

Et par timer senere sitter alle fire ved frokostbordet. Isak hører vaskemaskinen dure, og tenker han må huske å få klærne i tørketrommelen og sette på ny. De er snart ferdig med å spise, Mikael skal øyeblikkelig gå, og Iris skal i barnehagen. Even og han har mange små og store ting de skal ordne i løpet av dagen, men Isak har en plan, og tenker det skal gå greit.

Mikael skyver stolen tilbake og reiser seg. “Jeg stikker.”

“Okey.” Even ser på ham i det han går mot døren. “Men du? Du bor ikke på hotell altså, du kan ta det du har brukt og sette i oppvaskmaskinen.”

Mikael snur seg og sukker. Han tar tallerken, kniv og glass og setter i oppvaskmaskinen, lukker den og ser på Even. “Kan jeg få penger?”

“Til hva da?”

“Jeg skal rett på trening etter skolen, jeg trenger mat.”

Even ser på ham, “Matpakke?”

“Serr pappa. Jeg har matpakke til lunsj, det er ikke så jævlig digg med matpakke klokka halv fire ass.”

“Mikael. Språkbruk.” Isak ser strengt på ham.

Mikael ser på ham, unnskyldende i blikket. “Sorry, glemte meg.”

“Hva skal du spise da?” Even tar opp telefonen.

“Baguett? Og en drikke. Juice eller no sånt.”

“Okey. 65? Holder det?”

“Ja, fett. Takk pappa!” Han kommer tilbake til bordet, legger en arm rundt nakken til Even og gir ham en klem.

“Mikael, kos!” Iris strekker seg etter ham, og han bøyer seg ned, klemmer henne og hun planter et kyss fullt av leverpostei på kinnet hans. Han drar hånden over og tørker den på buksebaken. Ser på Isak og smiler.

“Ha det, Isak.” Han bøyer seg ned og gir Isak en klem også. “Sorry for at jeg banna.”

“Fint. Bare pass på når Iris er her. Ikke så kult om hun banner i barnehagen liksom.”

Mikael ler kort. “Nei, ser den. Sorry.”

“Det går fint. Ha det fint på skolen, så ses vi på trening.”

“Du kommer dit?”

“Selvfølgelig.”

“Kult.” Mikael gliser og går ut av kjøkkenet. Isak hører han tar på seg sko før døren smeller igjen bak ham.

Even kjører Iris til barnehagen mens Isak får vasken i tørketrommelen, og setter på en ny med dyne og pute fra sengen til Iris. Han hater å vaske dyner. De er så uhåndterlige og irriterende, men det må jo til. Det er ikke ofte Iris har sånne uhell, men det skjer. Spesielt når det er mye som skjer rundt henne. Og selv om Isak vet det er vanlig, begynner han å tenke litt igjen. Om det har noen sammenheng med hvordan Iris hadde det i magen til sin biologiske mor. Han vet jo godt at mye av det som skjer i svangerskapet, og hvilket liv moren lever da, kan ha innvirkning på senere utvikling.

Isak prøver å ikke tenke for mye på det til vanlig. Men av og til tar han seg i å lete etter tegn hos Iris på om hun er ukonsentrert, motorisk klønete, mangler øyekontakt, dårlig språk og andre tegn. Han irriterer seg egentlig litt over at han gjør det, prøver å være bare pappa, ikke barnehagelærer. Men det er vanskelig. Hun er høyt og lavt, og klarer ikke å sitte stille lenge om gangen uten at det er noe som fenger henne veldig. Samtidig er hun verdens gladeste, mest sprudlende og herligste jente. Og det trenger jo ikke å være svangerskapet som er grunnen til uroen hennes, det kan være at hun bare er sånn, og egentlig tror han det er det også. Men så er det de tankene da.

Han rister det av seg og går ut av vaskerommet. Han kan ikke tenke på det akkurat nå. Nå er det to dager til han skal gifte seg med Even, og det er det som står i fokus. Han kjenner kriblingen i magen igjen bare ved å tenke på det. Han kjenner at han er nervøs, men på en god måte. Det er jo dette han har drømt om siden han så Even i garderoben i barnehagen for første gang den ettermiddagen i april for åtte år siden. Ja, kanskje ikke akkurat siden den dagen, men nesten.

Isak finner planen for bordplasseringen og legger den på kjøkkenbordet. Lager to kopper kaffe og setter seg ned. Han ser ut av kjøkkenvinduet for å se etter Even. Det tar ikke mange minuttene før bilen svinger inn i gårdsplassen og Even går ut av den. Isak ser at han kikker seg rundt, smeller igjen døren og går med lange skritt opp til trappen. Han tar trappen i fire trinn og Isak hører at døren åpner seg.

“Honey, I’m home!”

Isak hører latteren hans i stemmen når han sier det, og begynner å fnise. Akkurat som en forelsket tenåring.

“Kjøkkenet,” roper han tilbake. Han hører Even sparke av seg skoene og legge nøklene på kommoden før han går inn i stuen og kommer inn på kjøkkenet.

“Så her sitter du.” Even stopper i døråpningen og ser på ham. Han smiler, øynene hans stråler mot ham. De er like blå som de var første gangen han så inn i dem, og det kiler nesten like mye i magen som den gangen. Bare at nå er det en trygg og deilig kiling, ingen nervøs puls eller hakkende stemme.

“Ja.” Isak nikker. “Det skal visst være et bryllup her i nærheten på lørdag, og bordplasseringen må dobbeltsjekkes.”

“Å?” Even kommer mot ham og setter seg ned. “Noen kjente som skal gifte seg?”

“Mulig. Det er iallfall den kjekkeste mannen i byen som skal gifte seg med en eller annen barnehagelærer.”

“Å? Jeg har hørt rykter om at det er den barnehagelæreren som er den kjekkeste mannen i byen jeg.”

Isak ler og bøyer seg fram. “Det ryktet tror jeg er sterkt overdrevet.” Even bøyer seg mot ham og leppene deres møtes.

“Det tror ikke jeg.” Even tar tak i ham og trekker ham opp på fanget sitt. Et ben på hver side av Evens lår og armene tett rundt ham. “Han er nemlig det. Den kjekkeste, flotteste og mest sexy mannen i landet. Nei, faktisk, i verden tror jeg.” Even kysser ham på halsen. Små lette kyss, og Isak kjenner tungen hans lett over den tynne huden under øret.

Det kribler i hele ham og Isak vil egentlig ikke at Even skal stoppe, selv om de burde, så han legger hodet litt til siden så Even kan komme bedre til. Den varme pusten og leppene mot huden er deilig, det kiler litt, en sånn kiling som sprer seg rundt i hele kroppen hans. Isak legger sine egne armer rundt livet til Even og drar t-skjorten ut av buksa. Må bare kjenne litt på den varme huden hans. Lirker hånden så fingrene kommer inn under t-skjorten og lar hånden gli flatt over ryggen.

“Even, dette har ikke vi tid til.” Isak gnir kinnet sitt mot Evens, kjenner de få skjeggstubbene raspe mot kinnet sitt, nyter det, men bøyer seg litt bakover. De er alene hjemme og ingen kommer til å forstyrre dem. Men de har ting å gjøre.

“Har vil vel? Vi har hele dagen. Vi har tid til å slappe av litt, kose litt.” Even finner leppene hans igjen, kysser ham. “Kysse litt.” Even kysser ham igjen, skal til å si noe mer, men Isak avbryter ham.

“Vi har en bordplan å se på, vi har frisørtimer klokka elleve, vi skal spise lunsj med Anders og Liv klokka halv ett, vi skal hente Iris, jeg skal på trening med Mikael klokka halv fem, og..….”

“Hysj…” Even legger en pekefinger på leppene til Isak. Han smiler og bøyer seg fram, gnir nesen sin mot Isak sin og Isak kjenner at han slapper litt av. Den vanlige effekten Even har på ham. Alltid når Isak er stresset, uansett hva det kommer av, får Even ham til å slappe av. Og Isak er stresset nå. Han kjenner knutene i nakken og nedover ryggen. Even har rett. De har jo tid.

Isak legger kinnet sitt mot Evens igjen og kysser ham lett under øret, vet at Even liker det, og han kjenner den varme huden hans mot egne lepper, det smaker salt og litt av parfymen han bruker. Den velkjente, trygge lukten og smaken gjør at Isak lar seg selv slappe av.

“Låste du døren?” Isak mumler med nesen inn i håret til Even. Snuser inn i det. Det kiler på nesen, og han får et hårstrå i munnen. Drar det ut med fingrene og legger hånden sin i nakken hans og grer fingrene inn i håret. Det er like deilig og bløtt som alltid, litt langt nå, men de skal klippe seg etterpå. Bare ikke for mye. Han må ha nok igjen så Isak har noe å begrave fingrene sine i, noe å dra i, noe å lugge litt lett i. Isak drar inn lukten av han, mens hendene glir sakte ned over ryggen hans. Tar tak i t-skjorten og drar i den. Even lener seg tilbake og Isak drar den over hodet hans og nikker. "Jepp."

“Fint.” Varmen fra Evens rygg sprer seg gjennom fingrene hans, huden til Even nupper seg lett under fingertuppene til Isak, og Isak gjør det igjen. Stryker langsomt over den brede, lange ryggtavlen. Stopper et lite øyeblikk ved hver ryggvirvel og Even kommer med de vanlige koselydene han pleier. Det klinger deilig i ørene til Isak, at han får Even til å komme med sånne lyder gjør at han får lyst til å bare gjøre det mer. Få Even til å ha det godt, gi ham de gode følelsene og være den eneste som gjør det.

Even bøyer seg litt tilbake og ser på Isak, strekker hodet opp mot leppene hans og kysser ham dypt og lenge så Isak nesten mister pusten. “Lenge siden vi har hatt oss på kjøkkenet nå.”

Isak må le litt. “Ja, som regel er vi jo ikke hjemme alene særlig lenge….?”

Even tar tak i t-skjorten til Isak og drar den over hodet hans, smiler når han slenger den på gulvet. “Jeg visste jeg hadde rett. Du er definitivt den vakreste og mest sexy mannen. Jeg ser det jo enda tydeligere nå, når du ikke er gjemt bort i en utvasket t-skjorte.” Isak fniser av ordene til Even, og Evens hender glir over brystkassen hans.

Varmen fra de ru men likevel myke hendene er deilig mot brystkassen hans, fingertuppene sender ilinger gjennom kroppen hans, pulsen øker og han fukter leppene med tungen før han kysser Even igjen. Isak burde være vant til ordene til Even, etter åtte år, men de gjør allikevel kinnene hans varme, sikkert røde også, og det kribler i magen. Han skjønner egentlig ikke hvordan det er mulig, å fortsatt være så forelsket. Men han er det, selv om det er på en annen måte enn den første tiden.

*

“Vi kan se på bordplasseringen senere. I kveld eller no’ sånt....” Isak løfter hodet fra skulderen til Even. Hjertet hamrer fortsatt hardt, og han puster ut. Drar hånden gjennom det fuktige håret i nakken til Even, ser på de røde kinnene hans og øynene glitrer i blått igjen. “Vi rekker ikke det nå uansett.”

“Nei, nå tror jeg vi trenger en dusj før frisørtimene.” Even stryker ham over kinnet mens han smiler det skjeve, varme, vakre smilet som er bare for Isak.

Isak ler kort, legger hånden sin på kinnet til Even og kysser ham varsomt. Leppene berører hverandre så vidt, men likevel er det så nært, intimt og kjærlig. “Det har du nok helt rett i.” Isak gløtter opp på klokken på kjøkkenveggen, og nikker mot den og ser på Even igjen. “Og vi må gjøre det nå. Klokka er snart halv elleve.”

“Vel anvendt tid med deg da.” Even trykker pekefingrene lett i siden hans og Isak ler.

“Slutt, det der kiler, og det vet du. Men ja, det var det. Veldig.”

I dusjen kjenner Isak at knutene i nakken er borte, og at skuldrene er lavere enn de var på morgenen. Han nyter det varme vannet over kroppen og tenker at det kommer til å gå fint, alt kommer til å bli som de har planlagt. Mamma kommer til å være i fin form hele kvelden, gjestene kommer til å hygge seg, maten vil være perfekt og ikke minst vielsen. De hadde snakket lenge med vigsleren i går. De hadde gått gjennom talen han skulle holde til dem, og blitt enige om de siste detaljene. Isak er veldig glad for at de har valgt som de har gjort. Både at de hadde landet på humanistisk vielse og at de hadde valgt den vakre gården som lokale. Alt er egentlig helt perfekt.

“Ferdig?” Stemmen utenfor dusjkabinettet gjør at han skvetter litt. Han snur seg og ser Even utenfor.

“Jada. Ferdig nå. Kom inn du, så bytter vi plass.” Isak åpner dusjdøren og Even kommer inn og får et kyss, før Isak går ut. “Har du tenkt å klippe deg mye forresten?” Isak ser på dusjdøren, men skjønner at Even ikke hører hva han sier gjennom lyden fra dusjen, så han sparer spørsmålet til han hører dusjen bli skrudd av.

“Har du tenkt å klippe deg mye?” Han ser på Even som tråkker ut av dusjen. Legger håndkleet over hodet og tørker det halvlange, nå bustete håret.

Even drar hånden gjennom det, drar litt i det og ser på ham. “Tja, tenkte jo å ta litt da. Er liksom litt langt nå. Du da?”

“Nei, jeg vet ikke helt. Må få litt fasong på det. Noen centimeter kanskje?”

“Ikke ta for mye da. Sånn at krøllene dine blir borte.” Even strekker hånden ut og fingrene hans glir gjennom håret til Isak. “Og jeg må ha litt å holde i, vet du. Litt å kose i. Litt å tvinne rundt fingrene.”

“Samme til deg du. Ikke ta for mye. Et par centimeter er mer enn nok. Jeg vil jo gjerne kjenne deg igjen.” Isak rufser håret til Even, før han stryker noen hårstrå bak øret hans og legger hånden sin i nakken hans. Stryker under øret med tommelen. “Dessuten, jeg tror ikke du kler kort hår.”

Even ler. “Det tror ikke jeg heller. Slapp av, det blir ingen kortklipp her altså. Bare liten stuss.”

“Bra.” Han får på seg klær og ser på Even. “Men du må kjappe deg da. Vi må dra. Nå liksom.”

“Jada. Klar om ett minutt.”

Isak går ut av døren. Ett minutt. Særlig. Even har vel aldri klart å gjøre seg ferdig på ett minutt. Han skal jo lete etter nøkler og telefon i minst sju minutter først. Isak går ned trappa, ut på kjøkkenet, lager seg en kaffekopp og vet utmerket godt at han fint kommer til å rekke å drikke alt før Even er klar til å kjøre.

*

“Kom igjen gutter! Sende! Dere må sende til hverandre. Ikke egokjør!”

Stemmen til Thomas runger over banen og Isak ser først på ham før han ser ut på banen igjen. “Hva har skjedd her da? De kjører jo bare ego hele gjengen jo?” Isak sukker og nikker ut mot guttene på fotballbanen.

“Ja, jeg vet ikke hva som går av dem i dag jeg. Har det skjedd noe på skolen i dag eller?” Thomas trekker på skuldrene og ser på ham.

“Vet ikke. Jeg har ikke fått snakket med Mikael i dag. Det er så mye som skjer hjemme akkurat nå om dagene.”

Thomas smiler. “Ja, dere har vel nok å henge fingrene i. Alt klart eller?” Han spør mens han ser ut på banen igjen. “Oliver og Mikael! Inn i forsvar. Kom igjen, gutter!”

“Begynner å nærme seg. Vi skal ordne med borddekking, blomster, musikk og sånt i morgen. Ellers er alt klart. Fikk til og med klipt oss dag.” Isak drar hånden gjennom håret som ble akkurat passe kort. Even hadde nikket fornøyd da de gikk ut av frisørsalongen. Og var Even fornøyd, var Isak fornøyd.

“Ser det.” Thomas ser ut på banen igjen. “Hva med moren din da, Isak? Kommer hun?”

“Mmm.” Isak ser på Thomas. “Hun kommer med forloveren min Jonas og samboeren hans Eva i morgen.”

“Går det bra med henne?”

“Ja, det gjør det nå. Jeg er veldig glad for at hun kommer…...”

“ **AAAAUUUU! FAEN I HELVETTE!** ” Ropet fra banen kommer ut av det blå, og både Thomas og Isak snur seg raskt mot gjengen med fotballspillere.

“Mikael?” Isak slipper termokoppen med kaffe han holder i hånden og løper ut på banen. Mikael ligger foran det ene målet og vrir seg. Han holder seg på armen. De andre guttene står rundt, bortsett fra Oliver som sitter på knærne ved siden av Mikael.

“Går det bra Mikael?” Oliver legger hånden på armen hans, og Mikael rykker til.

“Faen, skulderen min.” Mikael holder den høyre hånden på den venstre overarmen, underarmen ligger inn mot magen og han vrir seg rundt i det Isak setter seg på knærne ved siden av ham.

“Mikael? Hva skjedde? Få se.” Isak tar hånden hans bort og ser på skulderen. Ser søkket der kulen fra overarmen egentlig skal ligge inn leddskålen.

“Oi, faen.” Det glipper ut før han får tenkt seg om. Han ser seg over skulderen og roper. “Thomas? Jeg trenger kofferten her.”

Isak snur seg mot Mikael igjen, trekker pusten og prøver å smile. Han må prøve å være trener-Isak nå, selv om han egentlig bare vil klemme Mikael inntil seg og trøste ham. Men det går ikke. Ikke her, med alle lagkameratene som står i en sirkel rundt dem. “Det går fint, Mikael. Det ser ut som du har fått skulderen ut av ledd, men det går fint.” Isak hører at han prøver å overbevise seg selv like mye som Mikael. Stemmen kanskje ikke er den stødigste, men Mikael nikker. Isak ser opp på de andre guttene. “Hva skjedde?”

“Han skulle ta ballen, og skled. Også krasja han med Oscar.” Oliver sitter fortsatt ved siden av Mikael, og Oscar står bak og ser på Mikael med store øyne.

“Vi gikk etter ballen begge to. Det var skulder mot skulder.” Oskar supplerer. Isak kjenner irritasjonen mot Oscar som et blaff han må vifte bort. Kan ikke ta det nå. Oscar og Mikael er ofte i tottene på hverandre på treninger, det er ikke første gangen det har gått litt hardt for seg og en av dem har fått seg en smell.

Isak nikker mot Oscar og vender seg mot Mikael igjen idet Thomas kommer med førstehjelpskofferten og setter seg ned ved siden av dem. Han åpner kofferten, tar fram et trekanttørkle som han knyter rundt Mikael for å holde armen i ro.

“Auuu, F….….i .....ETTE….” Mikael vrir seg i det Thomas så vidt er inntil skulderen hans.

“Sorry, Mikael. ” Thomas rister på hodet.

Mikael ser på Isak, tårene står i øynene hans. “Det gjør jævlig vondt, Isak.”

Isak ser på ham, ser hvor vondt han har det og hvordan han kjemper for å ikke vise for mye av det. Det tøffe skallet Mikael har på banen må ikke sprekke, Isak vet det er viktig for han. “Jeg vet det. Hvis den er ute av ledd, og det ser sånn ut, må vi på skadestuen og få den på plass igjen.” Isak roter rundt i førstehjelpskofferten, finner en eske paracet. “Se her, ta to av disse. Det hjelper kanskje litt.” Isak knipser ut to paracet og Oliver kommer kjapt bort med drikkeflasken hans.” Mikael svelger tablettene ned med en stor sluk vann.

“Tror du det går greit å gå bort til bilen?” Isak tar tak under den uskadede armen og hjelper Mikael opp.

Mikael nikker. Øynene hans er helt blanke, og han blunker febrilsk for å få bort tårene. Han kommer ikke til å slippe dem før han kommer i bilen. Og Isak må ikke gjøre noe annet enn det han ville gjort med en av lagkamerantene, om det hadde vært en av dem som hadde blitt skadet. Det er en deal de har, Mikael og han. Ingen forskjellsbehandling. “Jeg vet det gjør vondt, Mikael. Det blir sikkert bedre når du får satt deg ned. Bare gå rolig til bilen.”

Isak klapper seg på lommen og finner bilnøklene når de kommer bort til bilen. Låser opp og strekker seg mot passasjerdøren og åpner den. Mikael setter seg forsiktig ned i setet, og lener seg bakover. “Auauau.” Han stønner og en tåre triller nedover kinnet. Han hikster lavt. “Det gjør så innmari vondt, Isak. Det kjennes nesten ut som skulderen revner og det brenner.”

Isak ser seg bakover, kikker etter om noen av guttene ser på ham, men de står i en tett ring rundt Thomas, så Isak stryker Mikael over kinnet og drar med seg tårene hans. “Det går fint, Mikael, bare få det ut. Jeg skal bare ringe pappa, så kjører vi på skadestuen.” Mikael nikker.

“Eller vil du at pappa skal bli med?”

Mikael ser på ham. “Neida, det går fint. Han blir bare stresset.”

Isak må le litt. “Det tar jeg som et kompliment, Mikael.”

“Du blir jo stresset du og, men ikke sånn som pappa. Han blir jo helt crazy jo.” Mikael presser fram et lite smil, lener hodet bakover og slipper ut et langt pust.

“Men jeg må nesten ringe ham og si fra. Bare sitt her og vent du.”

Mikael nikker. “Isak, gidder du å gi meg telefonen min først? Den ligger i sekken i baksetet.”

Isak henter telefonen til ham, drar opp sin egen og ringer Even. Han svarer på andre ring.

_“Hei kjæresten!”_

“Hei, kjæresten. Du? Mikael har skadet seg. Jeg må kjøre ham på skadestuen.”

 _“Hva?”_ Stemmen til Even går opp en oktav. _“Hva har skjedd?”_

“Nei… det ser ut som han har fått skulderen ut av ledd. Han krasjet med en av de andre guttene.”

Det blir helt stille i fem sekunder, før Even svarer.

 _“Fuckings fotball altså. Livsfarlig!”_ Isak hører på stemmen til Even at han faktisk mener det. Han gjør jo egentlig ikke det, men de gangene tidligere også, når Mikael har blitt skadet har han kommet med det. ‘Livsfarlig sport, skulle vært forbudt.’

“Du Even, det går fint. Det må bare dras på plass. Jeg følger ham, det går fint. Ville bare si fra. Vi kommer ikke hjem til halv sju liksom.”

_“Neinei. Sorry Isak. Det går jo selvfølgelig bra. Men skal jeg bli med?”_

“Neida, det går fint. Mikael sa det gikk fint også. Så slipper vi å styre med å ha noen til å passe Iris.”

_“Ja, okey. Hvis du mener det så?”_

“Ja, jeg mener det. Helt sikkert.”

En halvtime senere svinger de inn foran skadestuen. Isak ringte og snakket med en sykepleier mens de kjørte, forklarte hva som hadde skjedd og fikk beskjed om å komme rett inn.

Mikael setter seg ned, mens Isak går fram til luken. Han banker på, presenterer seg og forteller hva det gjelder.

“Du må fylle ut dette skjemaet.” Mannen bak glassvinduet ser ikke på ham en gang, men rekker ham en plate med et skjema på og en kulepenn.

“Jeg snakket med en sykepleier på veien hit. Hun sa vi kunne komme rett inn.”

“Alle må fylle ut skjema først.” Mannen gløtter på ham før han ser ned igjen.

“Så om man kommer med ambulanse og er livstruende skadet, må man fylle ut et skjema først?” Isak klarer ikke å la være. Han hører selv den sarkastiske tonen i egen stemme og tenker at han bør skjerpe seg. De kommer ikke raskere inn om han er uhøflig. Men det er noe med mannen som gjør at han blir irritert.

Mannen bak vinduet bare himler med øynene og snur seg bort, så Isak går og setter seg ved siden av Mikael. De fyller ut skjemaet sammen, og Isak reiser seg for å levere det. Han trekker pusten og banker på vinduet. Det er heldigvis en annen som sitter der. Flaks.

“Værsågod.” Isak smiler og leverer skjemaet.

Damen bak vinduet ser på skjemaet, ser på Isak og nikker. “Dere kommer nok snart inn.”

“Takk.” Isak nikker og setter seg ved Mikael igjen.

Det tar ikke lang tid før en middels høy, litt kraftig dame står i døren og sier høyt “Mikael Bech Næsheim.” Hun er kledd i legefrakk, rosa joggebukser med knær, slipperser og har langt mørkt oppsatt hår som er flettet, stetoskop rundt halsen og en plate med papirer i hånden. Hun smiler så vidt når hun ser ut i venterommet.

Mikael ser på ham, reiser seg, og Isak følger etter. Legen strekker hånden mot Mikael og han hilser med et “Hei.”

Legen strekker hånden mot Isak og presenterer seg som doktor Lunden, og Isak svarer kort med “Isak Valtersen....” og rekker ikke å si mer før doktor Lunden fortsetter.

“Du er.. pappa’n?”

“Ja.” Mikael svarer før Isak får sagt et ord, og Isak bare ser på ham og nikker. Hvis Mikael vil det skal være sånn, så er det greit for han. Han kjenner hjertet hoppe over to slag og det bobler varmt i magen. Hadde dette vært neste uke hadde ikke spørsmålet kommet opp en gang. For da hadde han presentert seg med et annet navn. Men bare det at Mikael svarte ja, gjør ham myk innvendig og ganske rørt.

Inne på kontoret setter de seg ned, og doktor Lunden snur seg mot dem. “Så? Hva kan jeg gjøre for dere i dag?”

Isak ser på henne, det står vel i papirene, tenker han, men Mikael svarer, høflig som han er. “Nei altså jeg krasja med en lagkamerat på fotballbanen, og vi tror kanskje at skulderen er ut av ledd.”

“Tror at skulderen er ut av ledd? Ja, altså enten er den ut av ledd, ellers er den ikke ut av ledd. Det er liksom ikke noe midt i mellom her." Doktor Lunden gestikulerer med hendene sine. "Gjør det vondt?” Hun setter øynene i ham, og Mikael nikker.

“Den kan være brukket også da. Eller rivd av sener, eller knust kanskje?”

“Hæ?” Mikael ser på henne med store øyne, og ansiktet hans blir hvitt.

“Neiassa, vi får se på deg da.” Doktor Lunden ruller mot dem på kontorstolen sin.

Isak knyter forsiktig opp trekanttørkleet, lirker det av ham, så Mikael ikke skal få mer vondt enn nødvendig.

Doktor Lunden ser på skulderen og nikker. “Ser ut som den har glidd ut her ja. Det er bare å få nappet den på plass.”

“Kommer det til å gjøre vondt?” Mikael ser på henne.

“Ja.” Hun svarer kjapt. “Deeritvondt. Det er ikke bare bare å få en skulderkule på plass ser du. Det er ganske mange nerver og sener rundt det leddet som nå er strukket ut maks, og noen kan ligge i klem også. Og når vi smetter den på plass igjen - bæm” hun slår hendene sammen, “Så er det som du slipper en syltestrikk inn mot låret. Ganger 100. Jævlig vondt. Tøffe folk har svimt av som fluer her på kontoret mitt av det.”

Isak stirrer på legen, før han ser på Mikael som er enda hvitere i ansiktet enn for litt siden. “Eh du. Han er bare fjorten, kanskje pynte litt på sannheten?” Isak snakker med sammenbitte tenner og legen ser på ham.

“Ljuge?”

Isak nikker.

“Næh. Funker dårlig.” Hun rister på hodet og ser på Mikael igjen. “Det gjør kanskje ikke så vondt da. Men du kommer til å kjenne det. Det positive er at det er mye vondere å gå sånn som du er nå. Og dessuten, etterpå er det bare ømt, eller veldig ømt da. Som etter et hardt spark på leggen eller lårhøne eller no’. Ja du har vel fått det noen ganger du?”

Mikael er fortsatt hvit og gjør ingen ting. Isak vet ikke hva han skal si, så han klarer ikke å si noe. Dette må være Dr Skrulle fra Nissens gale kusine eller tvilling eller ett eller annet.

“Men altså.” Hun bøyer seg fram og ser på skulderen til Mikael igjen. Trykker lett og løfter armen hans litt. Mikael stønner, og Isak ser tårene stå i øynene hans. Han knyter den høyre knyttneven så knokene hvitner, biter kjevene sammen og munnen hans er en tynn, stram strek. “Dette er ikke noe problem. Er du klar?” Doktor Lunden venter ikke på at Mikael skal svare, men tar tak rundt overarmen hans med den ene hånden, og legger den andre på skulderen, helt oppe ved nakken og rykker til. Isak ser at hun bruker mye krefter, og han kniper igjen øynene.

“AUUU, FAEN i HELVETTE.” Mikael roper så høyt at Isak skvetter og åpner øynene igjen.

“Mikael, pass….”

Lenger kommer han ikke før Mikael snur seg brått mot ham, tårene står i øynene som lyser. “Det gjør JÆVLIG vondt, Isak, drit i det akkurat nå.”

“Jada, få det ut. Men nå er’n på plass igjen.” Doktor Lunden stryker over skulderen og overarmen til Mikael og nikker. “Helt perfekt.”

Tårene triller nedover kinnet til Mikael og Isak, som antagelig ser ut som en fisk på land, løfter hendene avvergende og mumler et lavt “Okey.”

Mikael ser på doktor Lunden og hun ser på ham. “Du må nok finne deg en fysioterapeut. Få litt behandling. Og ingen runking med venstre hånd de neste dagene.”

Mikael blir umiddelbart sprutrød. Isak kommer tilbake til seg selv og kjenner han blir både irritert og beklemt på Mikaels vegne. “Men unnskyld meg.” Isak prøver å ikke bli hissig. “Du kan da ikke si sånt.”

Doktor Lunden setter øynene i ham. “14-åringer runker vel mer enn de fleste, og å gjøre det med venstre hånd er veldig dumt når man akkurat har hatt skulderen ut av ledd. Ja, du kan ikke gjøre mye med den hånden i det hele tatt de førstkommende dagene, men ja…”

Doktor Lunden snur seg og skriver i rasende fart på PCen.

Mikael stirrer rett foran seg. Ansiktet får langsomt sin normale farge tilbake igjen.

Brått snur Doktor Lunden seg mot dem. “Dere skal opp på røntgen. Bare for å sjekke at alt ligger som det skal. Veldig kjedelig om noe ligger i klem eller ligger skjevt. Da kan armen visne bort og du blir lam.”

Isak kremter, irritasjonen er langt fra borte. Den vokser bare mer og mer.. “Vi skulle ikke vært på røntgen først da?”

Doktor Lunden setter øynene i ham: “Det er vel uansett for seint å gjøre noe med det nå?” Hun snur seg før Isak rekker å si noe mer, stirrer på skjermen foran seg og taster fraværende med en hånd mens den andre vifter bakover. “Dere kan gå nå. Dere er ferdige. Takk for i dag.” Doktor Lunden ser ikke på dem en gang.

Mikael ser på ham, og Isak rister på hodet når de reiser seg på likt. Isak vurderer om han skal si takk, men dropper det.

Mikael ser på ham, hvisker lavt når de går gjennom korridoren bort til radiologisk avdeling. “Veldig glad pappa ikke er med.”

Isak nikker og smiler. “Jeg også, Mikael. Jeg også!” Mikael har helt rett. Even hadde ikke taklet dette spesielt bra. Men når de får doktor Lunden litt på avstand, så innser Isak at dette kan bli en festlig historie å fortelle.

Sånn om et par uker for Isak, kanskje ikke så raskt for Mikael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen, tusen takk, Pagnilagni, for all hjelp. Både for kutt i tekst - på sin plass - spørsmål, diskusjon, forslag, korrektur og gode tilbakemeldinger! ❤❤
> 
> Har dere lyst til å legge igjen en kommentar midt i julestria, så gjør gjerne det. Blir veldig glad for alle sammen!


	3. Fredag

Even bråvåkner og griper etter mobilen. Ser på den med et halvåpent øye, prøver å fokusere på tallene som står der, men lyset er litt for skarpt til at han klarer å lese dem, han må blunke noen ganger før han klarer å tyde hva som står.

08:32.

Han dulter hardt i Isak i det han setter bena utenfor senga. “Faen. Isak! Isak! Vi har forsovet oss. Faen.”

“Hæ?” Isak grynter fra under dyna. “Forsovet oss, til hva da?”

“Bryllupet vårt!” Even roper, slår ut med armene og kommer seg ut av sengen.

Isak setter seg opp, ser på ham med et måpende, uforståelig blikk, mens han selv hopper rundt på ett bein og prøver å få foten ned i sokken som han plukket opp fra gulvet. Han snur seg rundt og ser etter den andre sokken og hører Isak le bak seg.

“Isak! Det er ikke noe å le av! Vi har forsovet oss, vi har ting å gjøre. Ungene skal dusje, pynte seg, Iris og jeg skal bort til mamma og pappa og få på oss klær, Jonas kommer hit med dine klær, vi skal være klare klokka 12. Vi skulle jo stå opp halv sju og ha en rolig frokost med ungene før…” Han blir avbrutt av Isaks hender på kinnene og leppene som dekker hans. Isak smiler inn i kysset, legger armene rundt nakken hans og klemmer han.

“Even.” Et kyss til, Even blir irritert når han hører latteren i stemmen hans. “Det er fredag.”

Even stopper alle bevegelser og ser på Isak som fortsatt står med påklistret glis i ansiktet og fingrene stryker ham i nakken, de glir langsomt gjennom håret hans. “Det er fredag, Even. Det går bra!”

“Faen!” Even legger hodet ned på skulderen til Isak. “Sorry!”

“Det går bra.” Isak ler fortsatt, Even kjenner det rister i kroppen hans når han klemmer seg inntil. “Du er ganske festlig når du er sånn stresset som du var nå. Særlig når det ikke er noen grunn til det.”

“Dust!” Even skyver Isak fra seg, men trekker ham inntil seg igjen.

“Din dust!” Isak kysser ham lett, før han tar et skritt tilbake, legger hodet på skakke og smiler.

“Min dust.” Even stryker ham over kinnet, og skvetter i det døren til rommet blir slått opp.

“Hvorfor har dere ikke vekket meg? Jeg kommer for seint til skolen!” Mikael kommer inn i rommet, han har på joggebuksen og t-skjorten han hadde på i går kveld. Den venstre armen ligger tett inntil magen, holdt på plass av en fatle og han gestikulerer oppgitt med den andre. 

“Sorry, Mikael! Vi glemte å sette på vekking.” Even slår ut med hendene, like oppgitt som Mikael er frustrert.

“Faen ass.” Mikael tar et skritt tilbake og Isak går etter ham.

“Mikael, please. Ikke bann.”

“Sorry, men jeg har prøve i første time. Skolen starter snart.” Even hører at Mikael trampe bortover gangen..

“Jeg kjører deg bort.” Isaks trekker seg ut av armene til Even, griper klærne sine som ligger på en stol og går mot døren. “Jeg slenger en yoghurt, polarbrød og smøreost i sekken din, så kan du spise i timen. Det går greit å dra på skolen, det går bra med armen?” Isak snakker mens han går ut døren etter Mikael.

“Jada.” Even hører Mikael svare i det de forsvinner ned trappen, men han virker litt blidere.

Even blir stående helt rolig midt på gulvet, med kun bokser og en sokk på, og skjønner ikke helt det som skjedde nå.

Men det er ikke lørdag.

Og han skal ikke gifte seg.

I dag.

Det er i morgen. Isak kjører Mikael til skolen nå, og han trenger ikke stresse. Det går bra med Mikael og skulderen, det var liksom ikke aktuelt for ham å være hjemme i dag på grunn av den. Even visste det egentlig allerede i går kveld, at Mikael ikke kom til å være hjemme i dag, selv om både Isak og han sa han kunne.

Han dumper ned på sengen. Legger hodet i hendene, lener albuene ned på knærne og puster. For en jævlig måte å våkne på. Han hadde drømt at han ikke kom seg til sitt eget bryllup. At alt var feil, Isak var ikke Isak, Mikael var vrang og ufin, Iris var ikke der en gang. Alt var bare helt feil.

Han puster tungt og kjenner tårene prikke bak øynene. Tenk om han er sanndrømt, at dette kommer til å skje i morgen. At han ikke kommer seg til bryllupet. At Isak plutselig ikke vil gifte seg med ham allikevel? Tenk om det han har nå er drømmen, og når han våkner er alt det fine han har nå borte…... Even klyper seg i armen bare for å forsikre seg om at det ikke er sånn, og han kniper øynene sammen når neglene skjærer seg inn i huden. Okey, han er våken.

Han vet jo at alt det han tenker nå er bare piss. Han vet at Isak elsker ham, at han elsker Isak og at alt kommer til å bli fantastisk flott i morgen. Han skyver de dumme tankene bort med et bestemt hoderist og bestemmer seg for å komme seg opp.

“Pappa?”

Døren til rommet blir skjøvet helt opp og de lette skrittene til Iris kommer nærmere.

“Pappa?”

Even ser på Iris, den vakre lille skapningen som er deres datter. Hun med de nydelige bløte, glatte og helt ustyrlige krøllene, de lyseblå øynene, det søteste smilet man kan tenke seg, sånn helt objektivt sett selvfølgelig. “Ja, jenta mi?”

“Hvorfor sitter du her?”

“Jeg trodde det var i dag pappa og jeg skulle gifte oss, også trodde jeg at jeg hadde forsovet meg så jeg ikke rakk det.”

“Å” Iris ser på ham, kryper opp på fanget hans og gir ham en klem. “Det er ikke i dag. I dag skal jeg i barnehagen og bake rundstykker, så det kan ikke være i dag.”

“Nei, det er ikke i dag, Iris. Jeg vet det. Men jeg trodde det når jeg våknet. Og det var litt vondt da.” Even legger armene rundt Iris og kysser henne på kinnet. Hun klemmer han tilbake, de små armene ligger rundt nakken hans. Even aker seg bakover i sengen, legger seg ned og Iris krøller seg inntil ham.

“Hvorfor det?”

“Fordi jeg gjerne vil gifte meg med pappa, og hvis jeg hadde kommet for sent, hadde vi ikke fått gjort det.”

“Men da kan dere bare gjøre det en annen dag da?”

Even ser på Iris og smiler. “Selvfølgelig. Men det skjer ikke da. Jeg kommer ikke til å forsove meg i morgen.”

“Mmmm.” Iris plukker på dynen Even har dratt over dem. De små fingrene hennes følger mønsteret på dynen. Det er brede streker som danner usymmetriske ruter over hele dynetrekket Iris’ jevne pust og langsomme bevegelser over dynen har en beroligende effekt på ham. Even elsker de late morgenen når det er bare de to. De gangene han jobber hjemmefra og kjører Iris sent i barnehagen. Når de kan ligge og prate litt, tøyse, fantasere sammen, etter at Isak og Mikael har dratt. Ikke det at Iris alltid er interessert i akkurat å ligge rolig, men noen ganger er hun det. Og de morgenen verdsetter han utrolig høyt. Akkurat som de har det nå.

Iris’ finger har kommet helt bort til ansiktet hans, og hun kiler ham litt under haken. “Hvor er pappa?”

“Kjører Mikael til skolen. Han forsov seg også, fordi pappa og jeg forsov oss.”

“Jeg forsov meg ikke!” Iris nikker fornøyd.

“Nei, men du har ikke noen spesiell tid du må være i barnehagen til heller. Du kan liksom komme når du vil.”

Iris nikker.

“Men du pappa?”

“Mmm?”

“Hvorfor gifter man seg egentlig?” Iris ser opp på han, de lyseblåe øyene ser på ham og øyelokkene blunker raskt.

“Fordi de som gifter seg gjerne vil fortelle for hverandre og alle rundt seg at de elsker hverandre og vil leve sammen resten av livet.”

Iris rynker pannen. “Men du og pappa har jo allerede vært sammen en evighet. Hvorfor må dere gifte dere da?”

Even ler kort. “Vi må ikke da, men vi vil.”

“Jammen, hvorfor?”

Even tenker litt. Hvorfor? Even vet jo alle svarene, vet jo hvorfor han vil gifte seg med Isak, men hvordan i all verden forklare det sånn at Iris forstår det?

“Når to mennesker gifter seg med hverandre, så betyr det at de lover å elske hverandre og være der for den andre for resten av livet. Det er ganske viktig for noen voksne. Og pappa og jeg vil gjøre det. Love hverandre at vi alltid skal elske hverandre, hjelpe hverandre og være gode mot hverandre for resten av livet.” Det kribler litt i magen av de ordene Even sier til Iris. Han håper de gir mening for henne, for det gir absolutt mening for ham selv. Å ha Isak hos seg for resten av livet.

Iris ser på ham, det ser ut som hun tenker litt. “Da vil jeg også gifte meg. Med deg og pappa. Og Mikael.”

Even ler, stryker henne over håret. “Du Iris, det trenger du ikke. For jeg kommer alltid til å være der for deg, hjelpe deg og være glad i deg. Pappa også. Og Mikael.”

Iris nikker, og hun blir helt stille. Fingrene følger mønsteret på dynen igjen. “Da vil jeg gifte meg med noen som er like snill som Mikael. Eller deg. Eller pappa.”

Even smiler og nikker, men rekker ikke å si mer før Iris setter seg opp og snur seg mot ham. “Jeg er sulten, kan jeg lage frokost selv?”

Even skakker på hodet og rister lett på det. Samtalen brått over, akkurat som det vanligvis pleier å være. “Etter cornflakes og melke-oversvømmelsen på onsdag, så tror jeg kanskje ikke det.”

“Men pappa! Det var jo bare uhell.”

“Ja, men jeg tror ikke pappa syns det var så kult å tørke og vaske etter det uhellet.”

“Ååå, okey.” Iris himler med øynene, noe hun helt sikkert har lært av Isak. Even syns egentlig det er litt søtt nå, men kommer nok ikke til å synes det om noen år.

“Men vet du hva? Du kan gå ned og begynne å dekke på. Tallerkener, kniver og glass, ta ut pålegg fra kjøleskapet og sette det på bordet. Jeg skal bare kle på meg. Så kommer jeg ned og skjærer brød og lager kaffe, så spiser vi frokost med pappa når han kommer?”

“Okey!” Iris kravler ut fra dynen, hopper ut av sengen og er ute av døren før han får sukk for seg.

***

Noen timer senere, etter frokost, levering i barnehagen og en tur på butikken, kjører de til gården der bryllupsfesten skal være.

Gården er gammel og ærverdig, med store bygninger, både våningshus og flere store uthus. De som driver stedet har pusset opp alle bygningene til flotte lokaler som kan benyttes til selskaper, konferanser og andre arrangementer som krever litt plass. Rundt, og i tilknytning til bygningene har de anlagt en parklignende hage med store trær, små gangstier, busker og en dam. Det er ute i hagen vielsen skal foregå, nede ved den kunstige dammen. Middagen og festen etterpå skal være i den store festsalen som er innredet der låven i sin tid hadde vært. 

De har avtalt å møte mamma klokka 12 for å begynne å ordne med bord. Mamma har fått med seg en venninne, i tillegg til at damen som driver lokalene også kommer. Even er helt sikker på at det blir perfekt med mamma som dekoreringsansvarlig og Trygve som kokk. Servering og opprydding, derimot, er det de som driver stedet som har ansvaret for.

Mamma og Vibeke står utenfor og venter på dem, og mamma omfavner dem i hver sin klem.

“Nervene på plass?”

Isak nikker og Even gløtter bort på ham og ser smilet i ansiktet hans. Han trekker lett på skuldrene. “Definitivt. I dag tidlig bråvåknet jeg og trodde det var lørdag. Jeg hadde forsovet meg og var sikker på at jeg ikke rakk bryllupet.”

Mamma ser på han og smiler, rister lett på hodet. “Det høres helt normalt ut, slapp av Even. Det går bra i morgen.”

Even kjenner Isaks hånd på ryggen og han nikker. “Jada, jeg vet jo det. Men det var grusomt å våkne opp sånn.”

“Skjønner det, vennen.” Mamma stryker ham over armen, “Men om dere faktisk skal få giftet dere i morgen, har vi litt å gjøre her inne!”

Even nikker og de går inn i festsalen alle tre.

Akkurat nå er det store lokalet nesten tomt, det er bare stabler med stoler og bord langs den ene veggen. Damen som eier stedet kommer mot dem og hilser. Hun viser dem kjapt rundt, og spør om det er noe de trenger. Mamma rister på hodet og sier at de klarer seg fint. Hun ser på bordene, lokalet og nikker. “Det ser bra ut. Setter dere ut bordene som dere vil ha dem, så kan Vibeke og jeg begynne å dekke?”

Even nikker, og de bærer fram bord og stoler og setter dem i den formasjonen de har planlagt. Isak har selvfølgelig bordplanen med og sjekker nøye at alt blir riktig.

Isak står og kikker på ham fra den andre siden av rommet, Even smiler til ham og går over gulvet i lange steg. “Hva er det?”

“Nei, det er bare.. Det ble bare plutselig så... virkelig.”

“Mmm. Jeg vet.”

“Faen, Even. Vi skal gifte oss i morgen.” Isak legger armene rundt nakken hans og Even legger armene tett rundt ryggen til Isak og klemmer ham inntil seg.

“Ja, det er litt uvirkelig egentlig?”

“Mmm, men mest veldig deilig.”

“Enig.” Isak ser rundt seg. “Og sykt mye å gjøre. Vi burde definitivt reist til en ambassade eller noe sånt.”

Even ler. “Neida, dette går bra. Pappa kommer snart og Mikael kommer rett etter skolen. Han kan vi sette til litt av hvert, bare det kan gjøres med en arm og får penger for det.”

Isak legger hodet mot skulderen hans og fniser. “Vi må bare huske å hente Iris i barnehagen da. Litt døvt om vi glemmer det fordi vi er opptatt her.”

“Hadde tatt seg ut.” Even ler mot håret hans. “Men du har vel satt henne på huskelisten din eller?”

Isak ser på ham, øyenbrynene skyter oppover. “Huskelisten?”

“Ja? Du har jo lister for det meste, står ikke Iris der?”

“Pfft.” Isak fnyser, men drar opp telefonen.

Even griper hånden som holder telefonen hans. “Jeg tullet egentlig. Kan du ikke høre med Magnus? Han kan sikkert ta henne med hit?”

“Ah, lyst øyeblikk Bech Næsheim. Det stemmer, han skal jo komme og rigge musikken etter jobb. Jeg melder ham.” Isak smiler.

“Bech Næsheim du. Fra i morgen er du Bech Næsheim selv, tenk på det du.”

Isak ser på ham og øynene hans stråler. “Det har jeg tenkt på mange ganger, Even.” Isak trekker pusten og smilet brer seg over ansiktet hans. . “Dét, og at jeg skal være mannen din resten av livet. Og du min.”

Even kjenner det prikke bak øyelokkene, blunker noen ganger. “Du skulle spart de ordene til talen din i morgen, Isak.”

“Fuck tale. Jeg kommer ikke til å stå foran hele den forsamlingen å holde tale, sorry, Even. Det vet du. Jeg elsker deg høyere enn alt annet her i verden, men sorry, tale får du ikke.”

Even ler, “Jeg vet det, og det går fint. Jeg vet du elsker meg, og at du ikke vil snakke foran alle gjestene. Og det er helt greit. Men jeg skal holde tale for deg. Du vet det?”

“Bare du ikke får meg til å grine.”

“Kan ikke love det!” Even ler kort, lener seg fram igjen og kysser ham. “Du kommer til å grine så sykt mye.”

“Dust.” Isak dytter til ham.

“Hei dere to!!”

Mammas stemme høres gjennom lokalet, og Even ser bort på henne.

“Ja?”

“Skal dere hjelpe til, eller bare stå og kose resten av dagen?”

“Sorry, Liv! Bare et nervøst øyeblikk her borte.” Isak gjemmer hodet ned i halsgropen til Even.

“Jeg ser det.” Mamma ser på dem og rister på hodet.

Even gnir nesen sin lett mot hans. “Vi får vel gjøre litt igjen. Det er visst vi som skal gifte oss.”

Ett par timer senere ser Even at Isak står ved inngangsdøren til festsalen og ser utover hagen. Even ser at hele kroppen hans er anspent, han kikker på telefonen nesten annethvert sekund og når han ikke ser på telefonen, speider han utover parkeringsplassen.

Even går bort til ham og stryker ham forsiktig over skulderen. “Går det bra?”

Isak rister på hodet, ser på ham og nikker i stedet. “Joda, det går bra, det er bare det at jeg er litt spent da. På alt liksom. Hvordan hun er, hva hun kommer til å si, hva hun kommer til å gjøre. Jeg vet jo at det helt sikkert kommer til å gå fint, men så er det en sånn liten stemme lengst bak i hodet da, som sitter og sier sånne teite ting.”

“Hva da?” Even lar armen ligge over skulderen hans, stryker ham lett over skulderen.”

“Neiass, noe om at hun kommer til å kommentere bryllupet, at det ikke er i kirken. At hun kommer til å kommentere at vi har det i hagen. At hun kommer til å si noe om oss. Jeg tror jo egentlig ikke det, eller jeg vet jo at hun ikke kommer til å gjøre det. Likevel så blir det så stort, inni hodet mitt.”

“Jeg tror egentlig jeg skjønner hva du snakker om. Men jeg tror heller ikke at hun kommer til å gjøre det.”

“Nei, hun gjør jo ikke det. Men så er det det der ‘men tenk om’ da. Hvis, liksom.” Isak ser på ham, øynene søker hans, og Even lener seg fram og legger pannen mot pannen hans, legger hendene på hver side av ansiktet hans.

“Det kommer ikke til å skje, Isak. Men hvis det skjer allikevel, så fikser vi det. Okey?”

“Okey.” Isak nikker og legger kinnet inntil hans. “Okey.”

De blir stående rolig helt til de hører bilduren og snur seg på likt mot innkjørselen. Isak smiler svakt og Even klemmer skulderen hans litt. “Skal vi gå ned og møte dem?”

“Mmm.” Isak nikker, tar hånden hans og de går ned mot Jonas’ store, mørkeblå Hyundai som akkurat svinger inn på parkeringen.

Even ser tre velkjente hoder i bilen. Eva er først ute av bilen og kommer løpende mot dem. “Gud så kjekt å se dere. Jeg gleder meg så til i morgen!” Hun klemmer Isak først, en lang varm klem, før Even også angrepet av armer og langt flagrende hår!

“Det gjør vi og.” Isak smiler og nikker. “Gikk turen fint?” Han ser på Eva og gløtter bort på bilen der Marianne har åpnet døren og er på vei ut.

“Jada, kjempefint.” Eva klapper Isak på skulderen og nikker. Isak nikker, trekker pusten og går mot bilen.

“Hvordan er det med Marianne?” Even spør Eva så lavt han kan mens han ser på Isak som går litt langsommere enn vanlig mot bilen. Jonas møter ham først, og de omfavner hverandre i en klem, utveksler noen få ord, før Isak går videre mot Marianne. Hun smiler mot ham, og Isak strekker armene mot henne og gir henne en lang klem.

“Hun har vært blid og pratsom i bilen, hele veien. Snakket så varmt om både Isak og deg at jeg nesten ikke trodde det var dere hun snakket om en stund.” Eva dytter ham lekent i skulderen.

Even kjenner han blir lettet. “Det var godt å høre. Isak har vært litt nervøs, kan du si.” Isak har sluppet taket rundt Marianne, og de står og prater. Even ser at Marianne smiler, og faktene til Isak tyder på at han forteller om lokalene de er ved.

“Jeg vet. Han har sendt **_noen_ ** meldinger til Jonas. Jeg har svart på en del av dem, siden Jonas kjørte, og jeg skjønner jo at han er nervøs. Med den historien de har.”

“Ja, han er mest redd for at hun skal si noe, eller reagere på noe. Men jeg har forstått det som at hun er veldig stabil nå, på alle måter, og at det bør gå bra?”

“Ja, det er det jeg har fortstått det som også. Og det var ingen som sa noe annet når vi hentet henne, så jeg antar at det fortsatt er sånn.” Eva nikker alvorlig. “Men jeg har lovet Isak at jeg skal følge med henne i morgen, og det virker som hun stoler på meg, så jeg tenker vi oppdager det sammen, om det blir vanskelig for henne.”

Even nikker i det han ser Isak og Marianne komme over plassen mot dem.

“Even, hei!” Marianne smiler mot ham, og Even går mot henne og gir henne en klem. “Godt å se deg igjen. Så spennende dette skal bli. Også så flott som det er her! Jeg må jo bare se meg rundt her før vi kjører bort til Anders og Liv. Snilt av dem at jeg kan sove hos dem.”

“Hyggelig å se deg også, Marianne. Og selvfølgelig må du se deg rundt. Vi syns det er veldig flott her, og er kjempeglade for at vi fikk leie dette stedet.”

“Vi kan gå en tur i hagen først, mamma? Så ser vi inne etterpå?” Isak ser på Even som nikker, og Marianne og Isak går bortover grusgangen. Even hører at Marianne spør etter Iris og Mikael, og Isak svarer at de kommer etterhvert.

“Even! Hei!” Jonas slenger en arm rundt skuldrene hans. “Alt bra? Nervene under kontroll? Tror ikke din kommende mann har det.” Jonas smiler lunt til ham. Alltid rolige Jonas.

“Nei, ikke akkurat nå. Han har vært litt spent på hvordan formen til Marianne er da.”

“Vet du, det tror jeg kommer til å gå helt fint. Jeg har kjent Marianne noen år, og jeg tror nesten aldri jeg har sett henne sånn før. Det virker som hun har det veldig bra nå.”

Even kjenner han blir lettet. “Så bra. Fikk du sagt det til Isak i sted?”

Jonas rister på hodet. “Jeg skal snakke med ham etterpå. Jeg lar ham få litt tid med Marianne nå.” Han ser seg raskt rundt. “Men Even, gi oss en omvisning her da. Dette stedet er jo fantastisk!” Jonas snur seg rundt og ser på bygninger og landskap, og Eva nikker med ham.

**

“PAPPA!”

Iris kommer løpende inn døren og over gulvet. Hun løper sikk-sakk mellom de pyntede bordene. Even ser mamma stå med hendene klare til å dekke øynene eller ørene om Iris skal løpe inn i noe, men hun sneier elegant hjørnet på det øverste bordet, setter opp farten og løper mot ham og kaster seg i armene hans som han har strakt ut.

“Hei Iris!”

“Pappa? Vet du hva Magnus sa han skal spille i bryllupet i morgen?”

“Eh, nei?” Even ser mot døren der Magnus kommer inn med en høyttaler i armene og et bredt glis i ansiktet.

“Han sa han skulle spille _Jovial_ og _Sommerkroppen_.”

“Sa han det?” Even ser mot Magnus som nærmer seg bordet musikken skal styres fra.

“Ja! Også sa han at han bare skulle spille de sangene jeg likte, og ikke det du og pappa liker. Fordi jeg er prinsesse.”

Even begynner å le, lurer på om det kanskje var en tabbe å la Magnus ta med seg Iris fra barnehagen. “Magnus!”

Magnus ser på ham. “Ja?” Han ler.

“Hva er det du har tutet ørene til dattra mi full av nå? Jovial og Sommerkoppen? Seriøst?”

Magnus ler videre. “Er ikke det passende sanger for dere to da? Dere er jo joviale begge to, og sommerkroppen er jo bare digg. Den har jo gått seiersgangen helt side den ble utgitt for over 10 år siden.”

“Pass deg, så du ikke blir avsatt som musikkansvarlig før bryllupet kommer i gang!”

Magnus ler. “Jeg veit. Slapp av, Even. Isak har gått gjennom spillelisten min og godkjent den!”

Even kjenner det bobler i magen og han begynner å le. “Har Isak gått gjennom spillelisten din og godkjent den? Herregud!”

“Pappa! Det er ikke lov å si!” Iris ser strengt på ham i det han setter henne ned.

“Nei, sorry, Iris.” Han henvender seg til Magnus. “Men du, få se på den spillelisten.”

Magnus nikker. “Skal hente PCen i bilen, så skal du få se på den.”

“Hvor er pappa?” Iris napper han i buksebeinet.

Even setter seg ned på huk og stryker Iris over håret. “Han skal være her et sted. Kanskje på kjøkkenet. Jonas og Eva har kommet, jeg tror de er på kjøkkenet og skravler.”

“Bestemor også?” Even ser Iris stråle.

“Ja. Bestemor også.”

Ansiktet til Iris bryter ut i et digert smil. “Kan jeg gå dit?”

“Det kan du, men de skal snart kjøre til farmor og farfar. Bestemor, Jonas og Eva skal sove der.”

“Åååå, pappa! Kan jeg bli med dem da? Vææææærsåsniiiiilll?”

Even ser ned på henne og smiler. “Vet du, det må du nesten spørre pappa om. Okey?

Iris nikker og snur seg rundt og løper i retning av kjøkkenet. Even ser setter henne, og smiler. Lille fine Iris med alle loppene i blodet. Hun minner ham litt om slik han selv var da han var fire år. Eller sånn som mamma har fortalt at han var, da. Spretten og aktiv, aldri rolig. Masse ideer og tanker. Han rister litt på hodet, glad for at det er flere som kan være rundt henne i morgen og holde litt øye med henne. Hun er jo familiens lille sjarmtroll. Med vekt på troll enkelte ganger.

“Pappa?”

Mikaels stemme drar øynene hans bort fra spillelisten til Magnus. Han nikker fornøyd til Magnus. før han reiser seg og går bort til Mikael. “Ja?”

“Når kommer Mikael og de?”

“De kommer litt senere, rundt sju tror jeg. De kommer innom hos oss hvis vi har kommet hjem.” Even ser på klokken, den er bare litt over fire nå. Han tenker de er hjemme før sju. “Hvordan det?”

“Nei, bare lurte. Jeg… eh, skulle bare pratet litt med Mikael.”

“Okey? Om hva da?” Even setter øynene i Mikael. Han er så lik ham selv når han var fjorten, kan egentlig ikke se et eneste spor etter mammaen hans i han i det hele tatt. Faktene er mest lik Isak sine, og utseende er fra han selv. Snakk om å bli belastet av arv og miljø, Even smiler for seg selv.

“Det har ikke du noe med, pappa!” Mikael gliser, og Even aner at det har noe med morgendagen å gjøre. “Hvor skal de sove forresten?”

“I leiligheten som pap… jeg mener Isak bodde i.”

Mikael nikker og et smil brer seg over ansiktet hans. “Det går fint om du sier pappa om Isak til meg og, helt fint.”

Even ser på ham. “Jeg vet det, men syns det er litt rart."

“Ikke noe rart for meg.” Mikael ser på ham, begynner å gå mot Magnus, før han snur seg rundt. “Kan jeg stikke bort til dem senere i kveld da? Hadde vært kult å henge litt med Adrian også.”

“Hvis det ikke blir for seint, så kan du det.”

“Fett.” Mikael setter seg ned ved siden av Magnus og de er raskt langt inne i musikkdiskusjonen.

Even går inn på kjøkkenet for å snakke litt med de som skal dra til mamma og pappa. Når han kommer inn ser han Iris sitte på fanget til Marianne. Hun skravler i ett med både Eva og Marianne som følger med på henne og ler og svarer. Isak står og snakker med Jonas og Trygve, den store, trivelige mannen som er morgendagens kokk. Even går bort til dem og hilser.

“Halla, Trygve!”

“Even! Hei!” Trygve dulter ham i skulderen. “Hvordan går det?”

“Topp. Finner du det du trenger her?”

Trygve sukker. “Nei, dette var et skralt utstyrt kjøkken. Sorry ass, men her kan ikke jeg jobbe.” Han er helt alvorlig og Isak snur hodet brått mot ham.

“Hæ?”

“Ja, det er jo ikke noe av det utstyret jeg trenger her. Det er jo blant annet ikke én eneste brukbar kniv her.” Trygve ser alvorlig på Isak, og Even følger blikket til Isak som søker mot knivblokken som står på benken.

“Det er da nok av kniver her, Trygve.” Isak tar opp en stor brødkniv og viser ham.

“Det der er en brødkniv, Isak. Jeg kan vel ikke skjære tynne skiver av spekeskinken med den kniven der.”

“Men denne da?” Isak tar opp en annen.

“Nope.”

Isak ser bort på Even, og Even ser nervøsiteten i ansiktet hans “Even, kan du hente knivene dine hjemme?”

“Jeg trenger i alle fall en urtekniv, en forskjærskniv, en nakiri-kniv til grønnsakene og en yanagiba til spekeskinken. Egentlig er den kniven til fisk, men den funker fint til spekeskinke også.”

Isak står helt stille, legger kniven på benken, og Even kan høre at han svelger. Det er nesten helt stille i rommet, bare Iris sin stemme høres idet hun hvisker noe til Marianne. Jonas trekker på smilebåndet først, Even kan se ham i sidesynet. Blikket til Isak vakler mellom Even og Trygve, han får ikke med seg forandringene i Jonas sitt ansikt med en gang, før han gløtter bort på Trygve som er på vei til å sprekke. Isak spinner rundt seg selv, dunker hånden i benken og bryter stillheten.

“Fy faen, du kødder med meg, Trygve.”

Even knekker sammen, slår Trygve på skulderen og hele den store mannen ler så han rister.

“Sorry, Isak. Klarte ikke å la være.” Trygve dulter i skulderen hans.

Isak ser opp på Even. “Og du var med på det?”

“Nei, men jeg skjønte at han tullet med deg da. Det er bra kniver her, jeg sjekka da vi kom.”

“Faen ass.” Isak ser ned og rister på hodet av seg selv.

“Pappa! Det er ikke lov å si.” Stemmen fra fanget til Marianne klinger gjennom rommet. Alle ser på Iris et lite øyeblikk før latteren runger i rommet igjen.

“Jeg veit, unnskyld.” Isak kikker på Iris som sitter med en bestemt mine og nikker. Even går bort til ham, legger armen på ryggen hans og stryker over den.

“Sorry ass, jeg klarte bare ikke å la være, når Trygve startet.” Even ler fortsatt.

“Sorry, Isak.” Trygve ler fortsatt han også. “Det er veldig bra utstyr her. Slapp av, alt kommer til å bli perfekt i morgen.”

“Nå tror jeg vi kjører til Anders og Liv, for nå gidder ikke jeg å være med dere.” Isak rister på hodet og later som han er fornærmet, men Even ser et lite smil i munnviken hans.

“Du da!” Even kysser ham på kinnet. “Men ser deg hjemme etterpå?”

“Hvis du har flaks så!” Isak smiler mot ham og dulter han i siden.

“Det er jeg helt sikker på at jeg har.” Even nikker og klemmer armen rundt skuldrene hans.

“Ja, du har nok det.” Isak nikker. “Men Jonas? Skal vi stikke?”

Iris hopper ned fra fanget til Marianne og løper mot døren. “Kom igjen da, treiginger.” Hun er ute av døren før de andre får sukk for seg.

“Vi får vel følge etter, ellers er vel hun hos Anders og Liv før vi kommer oss i bilen.” Jonas ser på de andre og går etter Iris. Resten nikker, og følger etter ham.

***

Det ringer på døren like etter at Isak og Iris har gått opp på badet for kvelden. De har spist kveldsmat alle sammen, etter at de kom hjem omtrent på likt. Iris og Isak fra mamma og pappa, han og Mikael fra gården.

Alt hadde gått fint hos mamma og pappa. Isak hadde fått snakket med både Jonas og Eva, og ikke minst Marianne. Iris hadde fått litt etterlengtet bestemorkos og tøyset litt med Eva. Isak var mye roligere nå. Even så på hele ham at skuldrene var nede, og at stresset som hadde ligget i furen mellom øynene hans siden frokosten i dag var borte.

Even går raskt over stuegulvet, ut i gangen og åpner.

“Even! My man!” Mikael gliser bredt mot ham og strekker armene ut. Even gir ham en god klem.

“Kommer du alene?” Even ser bak ham, men det er ingen der.

“Ja, jeg dumpa resten av gjengen min borte i leiligheten. Anine var litt trøtt, og Miriam og Adrian bare MÅTTE chatte eller snappe eller ett eller annet med noen venner. De har jo tross alt vært borte fra Oslo i over en time. Linda var helt cool med det, for hun hadde visst noen skjorter hun skulle stryke.” Mikael kipper av seg skoene og de går inn i stuen.

“Det går bra med Anine?” Even ser på Mikael som nikker.

Anine hadde kommet til Mikael og Linda for nesten ett år siden. Nå var hun blitt fem, men med en bagasje litt tyngre enn alderen skulle tilsi.

“Det går bra, men det er jo litt da. Håper bare det går bra i morgen. Hun har jo ikke møtt så mange av de som kommer fra før.”

“Nei, men hun kjenner jo Iris da. De kan sikkert finne på noe sprell.”

Mikael ler hjertelig. “Du, det er jeg ikke i tvil om.”

“Dessuten, ungdommene må jo ha noe å finne på.” Even ler, Mikael har allerede lovet dyrt og hellig at han skal se etter Iris i morgen. Sammen med Oliver.

Det går i trappen og Mikael kommer ned i stuen. “Hei, dere har kommet jo!” Even blir dyttet bort og Mikael får en klem.

Mikael ser på armen hans.. “Hva har du drevet med da?”

“Neiass, det gikk litt hard for seg på fotballbanen i går. Fikk skulderen ut av ledd.”

“Shit.” Mikael ser på ham og på Even. “Det er ikke noe særlig.”

“Nei,” Han rister på hodet. “Det gjorde dritvondt. Hadde dessuten en lege fra “the dark side”, men den er ganske grei nå da, det gjør vondt å bevege på den, så det gjør jeg ikke.” Han ser seg rundt. “Men er ikke Adrian med?”

“Joda. Han er i leiligheten. Du kan sikkert stikke bort en tur om det er greit for faren din.”

Mikael ser på Even som nikker. “Stikk bort du. Det går fint. Men vær hjemme til ti, er du grei.”

“Fett. Takk pappa!”

Døren smeller igjen bak ham, og Mikael og han er igjen alene. “Kaffe?”

“Veldig gjerne.”

De går inn på kjøkkenet, Even går bort til kaffemaskinen og setter en kopp i maskinen.

“Skulderen ut av ledd altså?”

“Jah.” Even rister på hodet. “Jævla fotball ass.”

“Du, skjerp deg Even. Fotball er bra. Guttungen din er rå på banen, skader skjer. Det får du ikke gjort noe med.”

“Neida, jeg vet det.” Even nikker. Han vet jo at Mikael har rett. Det er bare så vondt når ungene har det vondt. Even rekker Mikael en kaffekopp, og beholder en selv.

“Så?” Mikael ser på ham over den dampende kaffekoppen. “Alt i rute?”

“Jah.” Even nikker. “Alt klart….. eller du?” Even reiser seg og henter PCen. “Kan du lese gjennom talen min til Isak? Mikael har hørt den, og sa den var fin. Men gidder du også? Jeg er så nervøs. Tror aldri jeg har vært mer nervøs før, jeg.”

“Seff kan jeg lese.” Mikael nikker. Even finner frem dokumentet og snur PCen mot Mikael, som begynner å lese. Smilet brer seg over ansiktet til Mikael, og Even tar det som et godt tegn. Mens Mikael leser, vandrer tankene til Isak. Han tenker på om han har fått med alt han vil i talen, om det er nok til å få både Isak og alle andre til å skjønne hvor mye han faktisk betyr for ham. Eller Isak vet det, Even vet at Isak vet. Men det er noe med å velge det som skal sies høyt. Isak er jo ikke akkurat den som liker mest oppmerksomhet rundt seg selv, men Even vil gjerne si noe høyt om det.

Mikael kremter og ser opp på ham. “Har du tenkt å få hele selskapet til å tute, eller?”

Even ler når han ser Mikael tørker bort fuktighet fra øyekroken. “Det var liksom litt av planen det, da.”

“Ja, da kommer du til å lykkes. Jeg ser for meg hvordan det blir når du står der og ser på Isak og sier alt dette. Pokker, Even. Jeg liker ikke å bli så rørt, altså.”

Even humrer fortsatt. “Sier han som holdt den mest fantastiske talen i sitt eget bryllup. Det var vel ikke et eneste øye tørt da heller?”

“Sant det.” Mikael nikker. “Da kan vi jo si at du har lært av meg, da.”

“Greit for meg!” Even kikker ned, før han kikker opp igjen. “Men tusen takk altså, Mikael. For alt du har gjort for meg oppigjennom, og for at du er forloveren min. Det var ikke noen konkurranse. Det måtte bli deg.”

“Takk, Even. Og jeg er veldig glad for at jeg får være din forlover! Og bare vent til min tale i morgen du. DA skal du få se på både fliring og grining!”

Even hever øyenbrynene mot ham og begynner å le. “Godt Isak ikke skal holde tale da, ellers hadde det blitt rene gråtekoret. Jeg vet ikke om jeg hadde taklet at han skulle holdt tale, så egentlig er jeg glad for at han ikke vil.”

“Ikke vil hva da?” Stemmen til Isak er bak ham.

Even snur seg og ser på Isak. “Holde tale i morgen. Om du ikke har ombestemt deg da?”

Isak rister bestemt på hodet. “No way! Sorry, ingen tale fra meg altså.” Han dumper ned ved kjøkkenbordet han også, ser på Mikael. “Har du lest talen til Even, eller?” Isak nikker mot PCen.

Mikael nikker. “Den var dritdårlig.”

Isak ler. “Sikkert. Var redd for det.” Han ser på Even og blunker og Even må le.

“Jeg har i det minste en tale, da.”

“Jada, gni det inn! Men du, hvor er Mikael?”

“Han stakk bort til Adrian.” Even ser over på Mikael igjen. “Ja, forresten, han skulle snakke med deg om noe. Vet du hva?”

“Ja?” Mikael smiler lurt.

“Hva da?”

“Det får vel ikke dere vite. Ikke før i morgen.” Mikael ler, og drar fingrene over munnen som om han lukker med glidelås.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk til Pagnilagni ❤som igjen retter og fikser, ser alle klumpete setninger og ser når det blir veldig mange veldig i veldig mange setninger på veldig kort tid... ❤
> 
> Og til alle dere fine som la igjen kommentarer på forrige kapittel, det med det litt ubehagelige legebesøket; tusen tusen takk! ❤ ❤
> 
> Nå er det bare bryllupsdagen igjen, og alt er forhåpentligvis klart. Litt spent på hva dere tenker om dagen før dagen! ❤❤


	4. Lørdag, første del.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Som noen kanskje har lagt merke til, er kapittelantallet utvidet fra fire til fem. Det ble plutselig to kapitler av bryllupsdagen. Første del i dag og andre del en av de første dagene i romjulen. 
> 
> Bryllupsdagen har delt pov mellom Isak og Even, jeg har markert hvem sitt pov det er til en hver tid. 
> 
> Tusen tusen takk til alle dere fine som kommenterer så nydelig på denne ficen. ❤❤❤ Det er ganske skummelt å skrive en bryllupsfic, for mange av dere har sikkert egne tanker om hvordan bryllupet til Even og Isak skal være. Men akkurat i dette universet måtte det bli et bryllup, og det måtte bli et bryllup akkurat som dette. 
> 
> Pagnilagni har fikset og trikset med ord, komma og setninger, kommet med gode innspill og kommentarer på dette kapittelet også. ❤❤ Tusen tusen takk for hjelpen mellom julevask, julehandel, rødvinsdrikking, dukstryking og pynting.

**_ISAK_ **

“Even?”

Isak ligger på siden i sengen og ser på Even. Han har vært lys våken i over en halvtime selv om klokka ikke er mer enn seks, og det er umulig å få sove. Han har ligget og sett på Even en stund nå, i det dunkle lyset som ligger som et teppe over hele rommet. Ansiktet hans er avslappet, øyenvippene ligger over kinnene, Isak kan så vidt se at øynene hans av og til beveger seg under øyelokkene, som om han drømmer. Håret ligger normalt bustete rundt hodet hans, selv om det er nyklipt, noen lokker ligger ned i pannen. Isak strekker hånden fram og stryker dem forsiktig bort, men de detter bare ned igjen så fort han tar bort hånden.

Ute er det allerede lyst, så lyst at det ser ut til å bli en solrik dag de har i vente. Han hører fuglene kvitre gjennom det åpne vinduet bak rullegardinene. Det setter Isak åtte år tilbake, til en av de første morgenene han våknet her, etter å ha sovet hos Even, helt oppslukt av forelskelse og overmannet av følelsene mannen i sengen hadde vekket i ham. Og dritredd for at Mikael skulle oppdage dem. Isak smiler når han tenker på det.

Isak er fortsatt like forelsket, selv om det er på en annen måte nå. Følelsene i kroppen er sterke og trygge for mannen han deler seng og hverdag med. Allikevel kribler det deilig i hele ham når han tenker på Even, og han savner ham når de ikke er sammen. Isak liker best at de ikke er alt for langt unna hverandre, og ikke for lenge borte fra hverandre om gangen.

Snart er de ektemenn.

Isak smaker på ordet, akkurat som han har gjort mange ganger de siste ukene. Ektemenn. Ekteskap. Han er ikke helt komfortabel med akkurat ordet og ordene, det høres så pompøst ut på en måte. Som om det de har nå ikke er ekte, men må gifte seg for at det skal bli det. Ög det er jo bare bullshit. Ingenting i livet hans har vært så ekte som følelsene han har for Even. Og det å gifte seg gjør det ikke noe ektere. Det er bare en deilig bekreftelse på at det er dem to resten av livet. Og er det noe Isak aldri har tvilt på siden den morgenen for åtte år siden, eller egentlig før det også, så er det at han kommer til å elske Even resten av sitt liv. 

Han løfter hånden igjen og stryker Even lett over kinnet.

“Even? Kjæresten min? Du må våkne.”

Even strekker armen mot ham og tar tak i nakken hans og drar ham mot seg. “Trenger et kyss først.”

Isak kryper inntil ham og kysser ham lett. “Nå da?” Han har morgenånde, smaker søvn og har tørre lepper, men det gjør ingenting. Det er Even.

Even slipper ut en “mmm”-lyd og legger armene rundt ham. “Snart. To kyss til.”

Isak ler kort og kysser ham igjen, og enda en gang, løfter hånden og stryker håret bort fra pannen hans, og det detter ned igjen. “Du er krevende ass. Fornøyd nå?”

“Nja…egentlig ikke. Kan aldri få nok av deg.”

“Vi har resten av livet, Even. Jeg står opp nå.”

Even kommer seg opp på albuen og dytter Isak ned i sengen, holder ham fast med sin egen kropp og ser på ham. “Hvem er du, og hvor har du gjort av min morgentrøtte, morgengretne, dyne-elskende, dormende forlovede?”

Isak ler, drar Even ned over seg og kysser ham igjen. “Jeg lover, han er tilbake igjen i morgen. Men han skal gifte seg i dag, og har for øyeblikket skiftet personlighet.”

Even legger hele tyngden sin over ham og legger nesen ned i halsgropen hans. “Takk og lov.”

“Du mener det er bedre at jeg er morgengretten?”

“Det er jo deg.” Even kysser ham under øret og klemmer seg inntil ham.

“Even….” Isak kjenner det kribler i hele ham når tungen til Even kiler ham under øret. “Ikke…” Den ene hånden til Even glir nedover ribbeina, lander på hoften hans og klemmer den.

“Ikke?”

Isak vipper han over på siden og ler mot ham og nikker mot døren. “Ungene.” Han ser for seg døren smelle opp og Iris eller Mikael stå i døråpningen med store øyne. Det har skjedd før liksom.

“Hva med dusjen?” Even legger seg over ham igjen. Kysser halsen hans. “Så kan vi sammenligne i kveld, om ekteskapssex er bedre enn forlovetsex.”

“Serr, Even. Hva om det er dårligere? Vi kan jo ikke snu.” Isak ler.

“Det kommer jo til å bli helt fantastisk uansett. Alt er helt fantastisk med deg.” Even gir seg ikke og Isak nikker.

“Okey. Dusjen. Nå, Bech Næsheim.” Han kaster dyna til siden og småløper stille inn på badet.

Even kommer like etter og låser døren bak seg. “Bech Næsheim selv, tenk.” Even griper tak i armen hans og drar ham inntil seg.

“Jeg vet. Og det er ikke en dag for tidlig.” Isak går inn i dusjen og Even følger etter.

Isak går ut av badet etter en litt for lang dusj. Han håper det er nok varmtvann igjen til at både Mikael og Iris kan få dusjet. De byttet tross alt til større varmtvannstank for et par år siden og har ikke klart å tømme den siden da. Eller jo, det har de....

Even går mot rommet til Mikael for å vekke han, mens Isak skal vekke Iris. Han dytter døren til rommet hennes opp, og blir møtt av en lys våken stemme fra Iris som sitter i sengen og leker med den gamle Star Wars-legoen til Mikael. “Hei pappa! Hvorfor ble du så lenge på badet sammen med pappa?”

“Eh, brukte vi lang tid?”

“Jaha. Og jeg måtte skikkelig tisse, men dere hadde låst døra.”

“Å? Hadde vi det… men…” Isak ser seg rundt.

“Jeg gikk ned på do da, pappa. Men hvorfor låste dere?”

“Nei, altså…” Isak vet ikke hva han skal si, så han sier ingenting. “Men Iris, du må komme og dusje før vi skal spise frokost, også skal du være med pappa bort til farmor og farfar.”

Iris setter seg på sengekanten og ser på ham.“Hvorfor det?”

“Fordi kjolen din er hos farmor og farfar, sammen med klærne til pappa.”

“Ååja.” Hun smiler mot ham og skakker på hodet.. “Fordi dere ikke er så gode på kjoler og sånn?”

Isak ler. “Ja. Fordi vi ikke er så gode på kjoler og sånt.”

Iris hopper ut av sengen, løper inn på badet og Isak følger etter. Hun vrenger av seg t-skjorte og truse og går inn i dusjen. “Pappa? Kan du ta ned såpen til meg?” Hun strekker seg opp mot hyllen i dusjen og Isak tar ned shampoen hennes.

“Trenger du hjelp?”

Iris rister bestemt på hodet og stenger dusjdøren.

Litt før ni begynner Even å rydde sammen frokosten, og Isak ser at han er litt stresset. “Even? Du trenger ikke stresse. Vi har god tid.”

Iris og Mikael har gått opp på rommene sine. Mikael skulle game og Iris ville fortsette å leke med lego, så de er alene nede. Even går fram og tilbake, setter inn i oppvaskmaskin, i kjøleskap, tørker benken, bordet, men gjør alt bare halvveis før han starter på en ny ting. Han snur seg mot Isak og ser på ham. “Ja, jeg vet det, men jeg er litt stresset allikevel da. Jeg vet vi har god tid, men det er bare det at jeg er så spent.”

“Jeg og, kjærsten min.” Isak går mot ham og legger hendene på kinnene hans. “Jeg og. Men det blir så bra.”

“Jeg vet det.” Even ser på ham, legger pannen sin mot Isaks og puster ut. “Jeg skal prøve å ikke stresse. Skal vi ta en kaffe og bare chille?”

“Vi gjør det.”

Isak lager en kaffe til dem hver, mens Even rydder det siste, før de dumper ned i sofaen sammen.

“Når skal du være hos Liv og Anders?”

“Rundt 1030. Da regner jeg med Jonas er på vei hit.”

“Du? Kan ikke Mikael og jeg bare bli med bort dit da, så skifter vi der alle sammen? Hmm? Vi skal jo se hverandre etterpå allikevel?”

Even ser på ham, smiler, “Men da blir det jo ikke riktig….”

“Riktig? Hvordan riktig?”

“Ja, at vi ser hverandre før vi kommer til gården.”

“Men Even, gjør det noe? Jeg har sett deg nesten hver dag i åtte år. Jeg har sett deg både med og uten klær, i penklær, bokser, arbeidsklær, i dress og smoking. Jeg har til og med sett deg i kjole. Jeg vil bare være sammen med deg i hele dag, uansett liksom.”

“Kjole ja. Der sa du det. Det er derfor jeg ikke vil at du skal se meg før vi kommer til gården. Jeg skal nemlig ha på meg kjole.”

“Dust.” Isak dulter ham i skulderen og Even ler.

“Okey, tullet. Jeg skal ikke ha kjole.”

“Puh, ble litt nervøs nå, kjente jeg.” Isak må le litt, Even i kjole i bryllupet liksom. “Men seriøst Even. Kan vi ikke bare reise bort alle sammen. Vi tar med dressen til Mikael, så kjører vi bort sammen. Da kan vi prate litt med alle de der borte, også kanskje tiden går litt fortere?” Isak setter øynene i Even og han smiler tilbake.

“Hvordan i all verden kan jeg si nei til deg nå, Isak Bech Næsheim?”

Igjen går det en skjelving gjennom hele kroppen til Isak av de ordene. Isak Bech Næsheim. Fra i dag av så heter han faktisk det. Det er det han skal signere papirene med etter vielsen. Etter at Håkon Olsen fra Human-etisk forbund har viet dem, skal han signere papirene med Isak Bech Næsheim. Sommerfuglene spinner rundt som om han er nyforelsket igjen og han ser opp på Even. “Si det igjen da.”

“Isak Bech Næsheim?”

“Mmm.” Isak kjenner at smilet nesten går rundt og at han nok er verdens lykkeligste mann akkurat nå, og kommer til å være det resten av dagen, resten av livet.

**_EVEN_ **

“Mikael? Kan du være så snill å ta med deg Iris ned?” Even står i bunnen av trappen og ser opp mot ingenting når han roper på Mikael. Han vet selvfølgelig at han burde gå opp i stedet, men det er mye lettere å stå nede og rope. Det er ikke sikkert Mikael hører han en gang, ettersom han mest sannsynlig sitter og gamer med headset.

“Kommer!” Mikael overrasker Even med å svare med en gang, og det tar ikke mange sekundene før han hører både Iris og Mikaels skritt over gulvet oppe og de kommer trampende ned trappen.

“Vi skal kjøre bort til farmor og farfar alle sammen.”

“Hæ?” Mikael stopper og ser på ham, mens Iris løper jublende ut i gangen til Isak. “Hva skjedde med at du ikke skulle se Isak før vi kom bort på gården da?”

“Isak ombestemte meg.” Even ser på Mikael, som himler med øynene i det øyeblikket ordene slipper ut.

“Du er soft ass, pappa!”

“Vet det.” Even rusker ham i håret og Mikael gliser. “Og du kommer sikkert til å bli akkurat maken en vakker dag.”

“Vet det. Syns det er litt fint da.”

“Du gjør det?

“Mmm.” Mikael ser på ham.”Det er så mange av gutta, spesielt på laget som skal være så innmari tøffe i trynet hele tiden. Og da må jo jeg være det også, på fotballen liksom. Hvorfor må de være det?”

“Jeg vet ikke, Mikael. Men kanskje de føler at må være tøffe for å være mann da? Jeg vet ikke?”

“Serr? Det er jo så 2018 ass.”

“Det kan du si, men...”

“Pappaaaa!” Ropet fra Iris ljomer gjennom huset og Even rister på hodet og Mikael begynner å le.

“Det er en annen som får alle oss gutta, eller mennene, i denne familien, til å bli helt soft også, Mikael.” Even legger armen rundt skulderen hans, forsiktig så han ikke tar på den venstre.. “Bare innrøm det først som sist.”

“Nehei.” Mikael ser på ham før han begynner å le. “Eller joda, ofte.” Han snur seg mot gangen og roper tilbake. “Vi kommer, Iris. Vi kommer.”

**_ISAK_ **

“Men Jonas? Skal slipset være sånn? Det virker jo ikke riktig, liksom?”

Jonas ser på ham og smiler det lune, fine smilet sitt og retter litt på det brede slipset som hører til smokingen, legger det pent under vesten som har samme farge som slipset. “Joda, det skal være sånn. Helt perfekt, Isak.”

Isak sukker, ser på Jonas som står foran ham i svart smoking med tversoversløyfe og uten vest. Han er like rolig som alltid. Øynene hans er milde og varme, smilet godt, stemmen rolig og de svarte krøllene er like ustyrlige nå som de var da de gikk på skolen sammen, bare litt kortere. Isak er helt sikker på at borrelås kan feste seg i det håret, selv om han aldri har prøvd. Og det er ganske rart å stå og tenke på det nå, på bryllupsdagen liksom. Isak rister på hodet av seg selv. Det er bare en liten time til de skal kjøre bort, og han står og tenker på om håret til Jonas kan festes til borrelås liksom.

“Går det bra, Isak?” Jonas ser på ham. Stemmen er lav og Isak hører at han oppriktig lurer.

“Ja.” Isak nikker. “Ja. Alt er veldig bra.”

“Bra!” Jonas nikker. “Vet Even hva du skal gjøre?”

“Nope.”

“Kult.”

Isak nikker og ser på Jonas. “Jeg har bare sagt at han ikke kommer til å få noen tale fra meg. At det er helt uaktuelt liksom. Og det er litt gøy.”

“Du er sikker på at du vil at jeg skal spille? Du vil ikke spille selv?”

“Nei.” Isak rister på hodet. “Neinei, jeg kan ikke det. Du må spille, Jonas.”

“Jeg gjør gjerne det....”

“Jeg vet du kan den, det går bra. Fiks ferdig.”

“Okey. Hvis du er sikker så.”

“Like sikker på det som jeg er sikker på at jeg skal gifte meg med mannen i mitt liv i dag. Er det sikkert nok?”

Jonas ser på ham og ler kort. “Det får være sikkert nok.”

De går ut av rommet og ut i stuen, der de andre er samlet. Isak kommer ikke lenger enn til døråpningen før han blir stående og stirre. Even sitter i sofaen og prater med Iris, som har fått på seg den nye, hvite kjolen sin. Han er kledd akkurat som ham selv. I svart smoking, bredt slips, vest og hvit skjorte. Han ser opp på Isak, reiser seg og smiler i det han kommer mot ham.

Isak kjenner at kontakten mellom overleppen og underleppen er borte. Han står rett og slett og gaper, men klarer ikke å gjøre noe med det. Han ser sikkert skikkelig teit ut. Men om han ser teit ut så driter han i det. For foran ham står Even, i svart, perfekt tilpasset smoking med blått der han selv har grønt. Øynene hans skinner og han smiler bredt hele veien over gulvet. Pulsen i ørene til Isak er så høy at han ikke helt vet om han har blitt døv for alle andre lyder enn egne hjerteslag. Han ser munnen til Even bevege seg, i det han griper hånden hans, men Isak hører ingenting.

**_EVEN_ **

“Faen så fin du er Isak!” Even tar hånden til Isak og klemmer den.

Isak bare ser på ham. Han står der i sin svarte smoking som ligger perfekt rundt skuldrene, rundt livet, vesten ligger tett over brystet og den grønne fargen på vesten og slipset gir øynene hans et ekstra skinn. Spesielt nå, når de er vidåpne.

“Isak?” Even legger hånden på kinnet hans. Og blikket til Isak møter hans. Isak lukker munnen, svelger, lener seg fram og hvisker i øret til Even.

“Hvordan har du tenkt at jeg skal klare å gå rundt og se på deg i hele dag? Jeg kommer jo til å ha konstant bendern jo. Fy faen, du er deilig i den smokingen.”

Even ler. “Jeg kunne sagt det samme om deg. Jeg kommer til å slite selv. Men vi får vel bare oppføre oss. Vi er jo tross alt voksne familiefedre her.”

Isak kaster hodet litt bakover og ler. Stryker ham raskt over kinnet og kysse ham forsiktig. “Jeg er ihvertfall utrolig glad for at jeg fikk masa meg til at vi ikke skulle være hver for oss. Hadde jeg sett deg like før vi skulle gå til vielsen, tror jeg ikke jeg hadde klart å gå fram.”

“Og jeg er helt enig.”

Et stønn kommer fra bak ryggen hans og Even snur seg rundt. Ser på Mikael som står der og himler med øynene. “Seriøst! Kan dere vente, eller finne dere et rom?”

“Har ikke tid!” Isak kvitterer kjapt og legger en arm bak ryggen hans og holder ham fast. Even ser på dem, de to viktigste mennene i sitt liv ved siden av hverandre, begge pyntet til fest. Isak og hans fest. En klump former seg i halsen, og han må svelge flere ganger.

“Dessuten, du vet at det faktisk er din skyld at vi står her nå?” Isaks ord kommer brått og Mikael ser på Isak med store øyne. Even begynner å le og det får klumpen i halsen til å bli litt mindre.

“Hæ? Min skyld?” Mikael ser fra Isak til ham og tilbake på Isak igjen.

“Ja! Hadde ikke du spurt om det var noe jeg ikke likte, den første dagen i barnehagen, så hadde du vel ikke invitert meg hjem til dere for å lære meg å like erter? Hvem vet hva som hadde skjedd om du ikke hadde gjort det.”

“Å herregud!” Mikael himler med øynene og begynner å le. “Så det var på grunn av meg du kom på middag hos oss da?”

“Nja, kanskje ikke bare deg, men du var søt da!” Isak gir Mikael en klem og Even ler enda mer.

“Søt?” Mikael lager en grimase og rister på hodet.

“Ja, du var det.” Isak ler og Even ler med ham. Han elsker å se Isak og Mikael sammen. Det er jo liksom ikke bare han som flyttet sammen med Isak den gangen for åtte år siden. Det var Mikael og ham. Og Isak visste det, gikk inn i det med hele seg. Visste at det var hele pakken han fikk, og tok i mot den med åpne armer. De er den familien Isak aldri hadde selv.

Even får ikke med seg slutten av praten mellom Mikael og Isak, for Iris er plutselig ved bena hans og drar i armen hans. “Pappa? Skal vi ikke dra snart?”

Even løfter henne opp og ser på henne. “ Vi skal det. Snart.”

“Hva gjør pappa og Mikael?” De lyseblå øynene hennes stirrer på ham.

“De tuller bare. Pappa forteller Mikael om hvordan det var da Mikael var liten. Da pappa og jeg ble kjærester.” 

“Å.” Det ser ut som om hun tenker. Even stryker en forvillet hårlokk bort fra pannen hennes, gir henne et kyss på kinnet og skal til å setter henne ned når hun klapper han på skulderen. “Jeg trodde de snakket om meg, jeg, når pappa sa at noen var søt.”

“Du er det da, søteste jenta i hele verden, det er helt sikkert!” Even kysser henne på kinnet igjen og slipper henne ned på gulvet. Hun hopper bortover mot mamma og pappa som sitter i sofaen, og dumper ned midt mellom dem.

Even snur seg mot Isak og Mikael igjen, og får med seg at Isak ler så tårene nesten triller, og Mikael står med litt røde kinn og ser på ham. “Hva er det nå?”

“Nei, jeg bare fortalte Mikael om hvordan du forklarte ham hvorfor vi rødmet i garderoben. Mikael sier at han har glemt det. Jeg bare sier at han kan bruke det som unnskyldning dersom han rødmer i nærheten av noen han liker. Og gjett hvem som begynte å rødme da. Jeg måtte jo bare spørre om han skvatt.”

Even må le når han ser på Mikael som fortsatt er rød i kinnene, hever øyenbrynene mot ham. “Nå? Noe på gang?”

“Pappa, serr. Kan vi IKKE ta det her?”

“Jepp.” Even ler av Mikaels ansikt. Det er rosa. “Vi har nok av tid siden. Dessuten må vi snart se til å komme oss avgårde.” Even gir Mikael en klem og rufser ham i håret.

“Drit i det da, pappa! Jeg har jo nettopp ordna håret jo!” Mikael tar to skritt tilbake, er på badet i løpet av sekunder og Even kan se han står foran speilet og fikser hår.

**_ISAK_ **

Isak står bak alle gjestene og ser seg rundt. Solen skinner fra nesten skyfri himmel, det er en varm bris i luften og han hører noen bier eller humler summe i buskene bak dem. Foran stolrekkene som er satt ut, er den blomsterpyntede buen satt opp. Han ser stolene som står helt der borte, de som Even og han skal sitte på om litt, mikrofonen på mikrofonstativet som Håkon Olsen skal bruke og bordet der papirene de skal signere ligger.

Stolradene er full av mennesker han kjenner og noen han ikke kjenner så godt. Alle hans beste og eldste venner er der, Eskild, Jonas og Eva, Magnus selvfølgelig. Mikael er der med sin familie, noen av Evens kolleger og hans kolleger.Thomas, kona og Oliver er også der. Oliver mest for Mikaels skyld, de har en jobb etterpå, å ta med seg Iris hjem til Oliver og være barnevakt. Og selvfølgelig er Anders og Liv her, en del av Evens familie, samt mange gode venner.

Og mamma.

Isak kjenner klumpen i halsen når han ser mamma som sitter der fremme sammen med Anders og Liv. Han ser at de prater sammen, hører latteren hennes. Det brune håret hennes er satt opp, hun har på seg en lys sommerkjole og har et sjal over skuldrene sine. Han kan ikke se fjeset hennes, men ser det for seg. Det glade ansiktet til mamma. Det som han gradvis har blitt kjent med de siste årene. Han er så glad for at han turte å ta det skrittet, tok opp kontakten igjen og fikk pratet og blitt kjent med mamma på nytt. Enda er ikke alt bra, han kjenner fortsatt på tristheten over sin egen barndom og ungdomstid, men de er på vei. Og han er veldig glad for at mamma er her i dag og at han får lov til å dele denne dagen med henne.

Isak trekker pusten, smiler for seg selv og gløtter bort på Even som står ved siden av ham. Even biter seg i leppen og vipper litt fram og tilbake mellom tå og hæl. Mikael står bøyd over Iris som hvisker ham noe, og Mikael kniser mens han rister på hodet. Isak lurer på hva det egentlig er, men vil ikke spørre. Han griper heller hånden til Even og klemmer den. Ser på ham.

“Er du klar?”

“Aldri vært klarere. Du?”

Isak nikker. “Veldig.”

“Mikael? Iris? Er dere klare?” Even legger hånden sin på ryggen til Mikael og Mikael nikker, tar Iris i sin høyre hånd og tar et skritt fram.

Isak nikker til Magnus som sitter litt til høyre for dem, og han setter i gang musikken. De har valgt sangen sammen. Det hadde ikke vært uten diskusjon, langt ifra, men de hadde til slutt blitt enige. Det er en sang som betyr mye for dem begge to. Introen siver ut av høyttalerne og den gir Isak kriblinger i magen.

De går opp midtgangen med Mikael og Iris foran seg akkompagnert av “Something like this.” Alle gjestene har blikkene sine festet på dem, og litt på Iris som spretter framover med Mikaels hånd fast i hennes. Isak ser seg rundt og møter blikket til Eskild som nikker, smiler og tørker en tåre. Isak kjenner at han blir rørt selv. Eskild, hvor hadde han vært uten Eskild liksom? Ikke her, det er helt sikkert. .

Helt oppe ved den vakre blomsterbuen stopper de og snur seg rundt. Musikken over høyttaleren skifter og vokalen er borte. Isak ser på Even som nikker. De løfter hver sin mikrofon, og overtar vokalistens jobb. Isak ser Even i øynene og vet at det er sant det de synger.

_Where d'you wanna go?_

_How much you wanna risk?_

_I'm not looking for somebody_

_With some superhuman gifts._

_Some superhero,_

_Some fairytale bliss._

_Just something I can turn to._

_Somebody I can kiss._

_I want something just like this._

_Oh, I want something just like this_

_Oh, I want something just like this_

_Oh, I want something just like this_

Applausen når sangen er ferdig er uventet, men hyggelig. Isak nikker lett, før de setter seg ned. Han ser mot mamma, Anders og Liv som sitter sammen med Iris og Mikael ved midtgangen. Iris kryper opp på fanget til Anders, lener seg fram mot Mikael og hvisker noe til ham, før hun setter seg godt til rette på fanget til Anders og hvisker noe i øret hans også. Han begynner å le, men vender raskt blikket mot dem når Håkon Olsen reiser seg, og stiller til venstre for dem, foran mikrofonstativet.

“Kjære alle sammen. På vegne av Even og Isak vil jeg ønske dere alle hjertelig velkommen hit, for å feire kjærligheten mellom dem. Og for å høre dem gi hverandre sine løfter. Jeg har hatt Even og Isak med meg når jeg har skrevet talen jeg skal holde for dem om litt, og det er helt tydelig for meg, og sikkert alle dere som kjenner dem, at dette er to mennesker som virkelig har funnet sin person her i livet. De er synkroniserte, varme og utrolig kjærlige med hverandre. Og det gjenspeiler seg hos barna de har også. Men før jeg skal si noe mer, så er det en ung mann som har bedt om ordet. En ung mann som ønsker å si noen ord til dem. Mikael. Vær så god.”

Isak snur seg først mot Mikael, men skjønner fort at det er feil Mikael han ser på. For det er deres Mikael som reiser seg opp fra plassen ved siden av Anders. Han går med lange skritt opp mot mikrofonen. Isak gløtter bort på Even, og Even måper like mye som han selv antageligvis gjør. Even hever øyenbrynene mot Isak som for å spørre om han visste noe, men Isak er like uvitende om dette, drar på skuldrene, og ser mot Mikael.

“Kjære pappa. Kjære Isak. Jeg vet at det ikke er helt innafor å kuppe bryllupsseremonien sånn, men jeg har så lyst til å si noe til dere. Derfor har jeg snakket med både Mikael og Håkon om dette. Så akkurat nå har dere liksom ingenting å si. For en gangs skyld.”

Isak ser på Even som rister på hodet og begynner å le. Isak strekker seg etter hånden hans og klemmer den.

“Jeg skal ikke si mye, men jeg må bare si takk. Takk til pappa for at du lot deg overtale til å be Isak på middag den dagen i barnehagen for åtte år siden. Takk til Isak for at du ville komme. Takk til dere begge for at dere alltid er der for meg. Og for Iris. At dere alltid har tid til oss. Prater med oss, er strenge med oss, men også coole. Jeg har et dikt jeg vil lese for dere. Og samtidig si at dere antagelig er de beste og kuleste pappaene i hele verden.”

Isak kjenner klumpen i halsen vokse seg stor som en bakt potet, og Even klemmer hånden hans hardt. Isak kan ikke se på Even, egentlig ikke på Mikael heller, men han klarer ikke å la være. Må bare se på den unge mannen som omtaler ham som pappa. Har lyst til å gå opp og bare pakke ham inn i en klem.

Mikael tar opp et ark fra lommen og bretter det ut. Kremter. “Ja, også har jeg skrevet om litt på slutten, for den syns jeg ikke var noe fin.” Han ler kort og forsamlingen foran ham ler også. “Diktet er skrevet av Henriette Rantzau.”

Mikael ser på dem begge og smiler, Isak ser at han skjelver litt når han flytter blikket sitt, ser utover forsamlingen og trekker pusten. Han leser sakte og tydelig.

“To må man være om

livet skal lykkes,

to når kjærlighetens

tempel skal bygges.

To når det stormer

og to i det stille,

to for å kunne

og to for å ville.

To må man være for

livet å fatte,

to for dets lys og

dets gleder å skatte,

to for å nyte

og to for å gavne,

to for å elske

og to for å favne.

To må man være

når verden vil true,

to for i stillhet,

mot himlen å skue,

to for å leve med

Iris og meg

to for å kunne si

Jeg elsker deg.

Gratulerer med dagen pappa og Isak!”

Applausen fra forsamlingen runger, og Isak ser at både mamma, Liv og Anders tørker tårer. Iris ser på dem og spør nok om noe, men han hører ikke hva.

Even reiser seg og går mot Mikael, gir ham en lang klem. “Tusen takk” hører Isak han si til Mikael, og Isak reiser seg også, og blir med i klemmen.

Håkon Olsen står foran dem, nikker og smiler mens han prater. Isak klarer ikke å høre på alle ordene, men vet hva han sier. De har vært med på å skrive talen sammen med ham og gjorde de siste endringene onsdag. Både Even og han er veldig fornøyd med den og glad for alle innspillene de kunne komme med. Den poengterer alt som er viktig for dem. Kjærligheten, samholdet, det å være der for den andre når de har det vanskelig, og ungene.

Isak skvetter faktisk når han skjønner at Håkon snakker til ham. Han ser opp, og Even smiler til ham, sånn som han pleier når Isak blir tatt på sengen fordi han ikke følger med. Han ble jo på en måte litt det nå. Han hadde latt tankene flyte litt bort i løpet av Håkons tale, måtte det etter ordene til Mikael, for å få litt kontroll på følelsene, på pust og puls. 

“Vil du leve sammen med Even Bech Næsheim i et ekteskap basert på kjærlighet, tillit og gjensidig respekt?”

Isak ser på Even, ser i øynene hans, nikker og svarer så klart han svarer. “Ja, det vil jeg.”

Even smiler, og Isak ser at øynene hans blir litt større, pupillene utvider seg og smilet kryper videre oppover. Samtidig som hans eget hjerte banker litt raskere, pulsen øker og det vibrerer inni ham. Stemmen til Håkon drar ham tilbake.

“Så spør jeg deg, Even Bech Næsheim. Vil du leve sammen med Isak Valtersen i et ekteskap basert på kjærlighet, tillit og gjensidig respekt?”

Even nikker mot ham, og Isak kjenner klumpen i halsen. Det er noe så stort over det, det høytidelige, det vakre, det veldig endelige og ikke minst trygge, som gjør at klumpen er der, og den blir ikke noe mindre når Even åpner munnen og sier et høyt og tydelig “Ja, det vil jeg.”

“Som et tydelig tegn på at dere har valgt å leve livet sammen, gi hverandre ringene på det.”

Mikael og Iris kommer opp til dem med hver sin ring. Iris har den han skal gi til Even, og Mikael har den Even skal gi ham. Isak tar imot ringen fra Iris og hun hvisker, så alle hører det, “jeg har ikke mistet den, pappa. Jeg klarte å passe på den. Hele tiden.”

Isak hører forsamlingen le lavt, og han smiler og stryker henne over kinnet. Han bøyer seg ned mot henne og sier det så lavt han kan i øret hennes. “Jeg visste du kom til å klare det.” Hun smiler bredt og nikker, tar hånden til Mikael og går tilbake og setter seg.

Even tar tak i hånden hans og ringen glir sakte inn på fingeren. Isak ser på ham og ser smilet som igjen brer seg over ansiktet til Even. Han slipper ikke blikket når han griper Evens hånd og trer ringen på Evens ringefinger, klemmer hånden og puster ut.

“Siden dere nå, i vitners nærvær, har lovet hverandre og leve sammen i ekteskap, erklærer jeg dere for rette ektefolk å være. Det kan dere forsegle med et kyss.”

Håkon ser på dem, og Even tar et lite skritt fram, legger hendene sine på kinnen hans og smiler forsiktig. Isak legger sine hender på skuldrene hans, nesene deres møtes først, og Isak hvisker “Jeg elsker deg” før leppene deres møtes i det første kysset som ektefeller. Evens lepper slippe hans og han sier det samme tilbake før de møtes i enda et kyss, og rundt dem starter en sped applaus som øker etterhvert.

I bakgrunnen kan Isak høre Mikael stønne og vet at han himler med øynene. Så bryter Iris sin stemme gjennom applausen. “De gjør sånn bestandig.” Latter akkompagnerer applausen fra forsamlingen, og Isak legger hodet sitt ned på skulderen til Even og ler med.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, så var de gift. ❤ ❤ Resten av bryllupsfesten/dagen/natten med taler og diverse kommer som nevnt i løpet av noen dager. Når ribba er vel fortært, gavene pakket opp, og den høyeste høytiden har lagt seg. 
> 
> Sangen til inngangen er "Something like this" av Chainsmokers & Coldplay  
> Diktet Mikael leser heter "To må man være" og originalen er skrevet av Henriette Rantzau. 
> 
> Vil benytte anledningen til å ønske dere alle en riktig God jul. ❤ Setter umåtelig stor pris på alle dere som leser, gir kudos og kommentarer! Håper julen deres blir fylt av rolige dager, kjærlighet, varme, god mat og drikke, familie, gode venner og lite stress. ❤
> 
> Jeg skal feire lille julaften og halvveis gjennomført bryllup med rødvin i kveld! ❤
> 
> Har dere lyst til å legge igjen en kommentar innimellom juletrepynting og skjortestryking, så blir jeg veldig, veldig glad.❤❤


	5. Lørdag, andre del

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ribbe og pinnekjøtt er fortært, pakkene pakket opp, mye vin er drukket og deilige, late romjulsdager er over, i morgen er det nyttårsaften og plutselig 2019. 
> 
> Tusen takk for alle nydelige kommentarer på første del av bryllupsdagen. Jeg blir helt rørt sjæl jeg, av alle dere som skriver så fint!❤❤
> 
> Pagnilagni har vært innom dette kapittelet også, lest, pirket, rettet og kommentert. Tusen hjertelig takk! ❤❤ Bryllupet hadde ikke blitt det samme uten deg!

**_EVEN_ **

Even reiser seg langsomt, skyver stolen bakover og ser på alle gjestene. De nikker og smiler til ham, og han blir plutselig mer nervøs enn før han reiste seg. Det er nå han skal gjøre det. Si alle de riktige ordene, de han har tenkt på i flere uker, de som ligger inne i ham og bare venter på å komme ut så Isak kan høre dem. Men så er det jo ikke bare Isak som skal høre dem da, det er alle de andre gjestene også. Pulsen er plutselig fordoblet fra hva den var da han satt, og han kjenner svetten i hendene allerede, den gjør arket han har i hånden fuktig. Han kremter kort før han åpner munnen, usikker på om stemmen kommer til å bære, men kjører på.

“Kjære Isak!” Isak snur seg litt på stolen, ser på ham, og Even må svelge før han kan fortsette.

“Den første gangen jeg så deg, satt du på gulvet i barnehagen med Mikael og bygde lego. Du var den kjekkeste mannen jeg noen gang hadde sett. Det er du fortsatt, men jeg tror faktisk aldri jeg kommer til å glemme hvordan du så ut da. Håret ditt sto nesten til alle kanter, du var rød i kinnene, og de grønne øynene, som var noe av det første jeg la merke til, vaklet fra Mikael til meg, fra gulv til tak, og jeg forelsket meg der og da.” Isak møter øynene hans og smiler, det varme, gode smilet som alltid får Even til å bli helt myk innvendig.

“Og siden har det vært oss. Ja, ikke helt med en gang da. Det tok vel en drøy uke, med god assistanse fra en ikke helt bevisst facebookvenn-forespørsel fra deg, som jeg selvfølgelig godtok med hjertet i halsen og sommerfugler i magen, og Mikaels hardnakkede insistering på at du måtte spise middag hos oss. Og hvordan i all verden jeg klarte å dra i land middag den kvelden, det vet ikke jeg, men jeg gjorde det. Selv om Mikael spøy som en gris og du så ut som en forskremt kattunge en stund, så ble du til pizzaen var ferdig, og du kom jammen tilbake neste dag også.”

Even trekker pusten mens han på Isak som ler stille for seg selv, og på Mikael som er litt rød i toppen.

“Det tok ikke lang tid, bare en tur opp til Storåsen, før jeg fikk kysse deg for første gang, og etter det var det kun deg for meg. Det var oss.”

Isak nikker, og Even ser at han er blank i øynene. Han tror han vet hva Isak tenker, for han tenker på det selv. Alle samtalene de hadde den første tiden, alt de hadde delt. Men de samtalene, de er bare deres.

“Du flyttet ganske raskt inn hos Mikael og meg, og vi ble en liten familie. En familie jeg vet du hadde drømt om, men ikke trodde du kunne få. Den har vokst siden den gangen, med Iris som kom til oss en vakker høstdag for snart fem år siden.” Even ser ned på Iris som sitter helt rolig og smiler til ham.

“Hun er en solstråle og en virvelvind som har gitt oss mange både strevsomme og morsomme, koselige og frustrerende stunder, og jeg er så glad for at jeg kan være pappa til både henne og Mikael sammen med deg, Isak. At vi deler både gleder og sorger. At vi er to om alt. At familien vår, familien Bech Næsheim, er oss fire, og kanskje blir det flere også. Hva vet vi?”

Even trekker pusten igjen, ser på Marianne som sitter med tårer i øynene og nikker. Even vet hun ikke blir såret av det han sier, Isak og hun har snakket om det og Isak og han har snakket om det.

“Mikael, eller Kirsten giftekniv som vi også kan kalle ham, var overlykkelig da du flyttet inn hos oss den gangen, og det gjorde det mye lettere både for meg og for oss to. Det var jo forøvrig han som tok det opp første gang, nesten seks år gammel, om hvorfor du ikke bare kunne bo hos oss. Så lett var det liksom. Og det tok jo ikke så lang tid, selv om du offisielt ikke flyttet inn før Mikael sluttet i barnehagen, så gjorde du det allikevel. Jeg vet at du hadde mange bekymringer og mange tanker angående det, ettersom du jobbet på avdelingen til Mikael i barnehagen. Men vi kjørte på, har vel aldri angret, og det er vel ingen som lenger tenker på det nå.”

Mikael nikker og ser på Isak, før han ser på ham igjen og smiler

“Da jeg spurte Mikael for en stund siden, hva han husket best fra den tiden, så sa han at det var den hytteturen vi hadde til Tjøme den første 17.mai’en. Og hvis du tror at det var den svære fisken du dro opp Mikael husker best, Isak, så er det feil. De to tingene Mikael husker best var de ungene på bensinstasjonen i Tønsberg som trodde du var pappa’n hans, og det baconet du stekte til frokost. ”

Isak legger hodet i hendene og begynner å le.

“ Og jeg må være helt ærlig. Jeg har aldri, i hele mitt liv, sett så svart bacon. Noen gang. Det er helt klart, hvis noen skulle være i tvil, så er det ikke kokkekunnskapene dine jeg tok deg for, Isak.”

Isak rister på hodet og ler videre, mens Even demper stemmen og kjenner han blir helt varm i både stemmen og i hele kroppen når han snakker videre.

“Men det trengs ikke, Isak, når du har og er så mye annet. Du er både morgengretten og fryktelig ryddig - stikk motsatt av meg."

Latteren runger i salen og det nikkes fra flere hold. 

"Så der utfyller vi hverandre godt. Jeg roter og du rydder. Jeg lager frokost og du spiser. Men du er mye mer enn det også, Isak. Du er den varmeste, mest omsorgsfulle og rettferdige mannen jeg kjenner. Det gjelder både jobb og privat. Jeg vet ikke om mange som er mer dedikert til jobben sin enn deg, som kjemper barnas sak uansett, for rettferdighet og det å få lov til å være ulik. Både at barna skal være ulike, men også at barn skal behandles ulikt, bli tatt for den de er. At det er det som er rettferdig. Det samme gjelder hjemme også. Alle hos oss skal være som de er, ingen trenger å prøve å være noen andre enn den vi er eller ønsker å være. Verken Iris, Mikael eller jeg.”

Even tar en liten pause, finner blikket til Isak før han fortsetter.

“Og spesielt meg. Du tar meg for den jeg er, har gjort det helt fra vi møttes. Du møter meg med alt mitt, som jo er ganske mye, med et ønske om å forstå og være der sammen med meg og noen ganger for meg. Alt du gjør, det gjør du med hele deg, alt fra å alltid være der for meg, alltid, uten en eneste antydning til tvil. Til å sørge for at vi har rene klær, du følger opp treningene til Mikael - du har faktisk vært treneren hans i åtte år….”

Gjestene bryter ut i spontan applaus og Isak nikker mot Mikael som stråler tilbake.

.., du følger opp Iris i barnehagen, Mikael på skolen....”

Isak ler og ser på ham med blanke øyne.

“...du har lister på alt vi trenger, alt vi trenger å holde orden på, alt som er viktig og noe som ikke er så viktig…"

Isak smiler og nikker. 

"Isak, uten deg hadde livet mitt vært kaos og jeg hadde vært fortapt. Du er en fantastisk pappa for Iris og for Mikael, alltid tilstede, som Mikael også sa for noen timer siden. Og du sparer ikke på verken ærlige meninger, direkte beskjeder, smisk - som funker - gode ord, varme klemmer.... og..”

Even trekker pusten og svelger hardt. Det presser på bak øynene og han kan ikke se de siste linjene på lappen sin. Men det gjør ingenting, for han kan dem. 

“Og du er min beste venn, min kjæreste, min elsker, min klippe. Isak, du er livet mitt, og jeg tror aldri jeg kan få sagt hvor høyt jeg elsker deg!”

Øynene til Isak er fulle av tårer når han løfter blikket og ser på ham. Det er helt stille i rommet, til og med Iris er stille og ser storøyd på både Isak og ham, i noen sekunder før applausen fra alle gjestene starter.

Isak reiser seg, legger armene tett rundt nakken hans og kysser ham. “Og jeg elsker deg, Even, mer enn **_du_ **aner.” Ordene kommer rett inn i øret hans, stemmen til Isak er tykk. Even klemmer ham inntil seg og puster ut.

Han hadde klart det. Han hadde klart å holde talen han har skrevet på i mange uker. Uten å begynne å gråte for mye, bare de tårene som trillet nedover kinnene hans helt på slutten. Han kjenner hjertet som banker i brystet og pulsen dundrer i ørene, men det er på en god måte.

Han er lykkelig.

Even setter seg ned igjen etter å ha holdt rundt Isak ganske lenge, så lenge at gjestene har begynt å småprate igjen etter å ha skålet for dem uten at de fikk vært med på den. Isak hvisker at han må på do, og snart kommer tilbake. Even nikker, vender seg mot mamma og får en klem av henne.

“Det var en nydelig tale, Even.”

“Takk. Den var jo til Isak, så da måtte den jo bli det.”

Mamma nikker, og hever glasset sitt “Skål, Even”, og Even hever sitt eget glass og skåler tilbake. Nikker til Mikael som sitter tvers overfor ham og smiler.

“Du naila den, pappa!”

“Takk, Mikael. Og takk for hjelpa!” 

“Jeg visste han kom til å begynne å grine, og farmor og farfar også.” Mikael nikker bort til Liv og Anders.

“Du da?” Even ser på ham. 

Mikael setter blikket i han. Det blikket bare en fjortenåring har. “Neiass. Serr.” Han himler med øynene, sikkert for hundrede gang i dag, men Even ser smilet i ansiktet hans, og kjenner han så godt at han bare vet at han ble litt rørt han også.

I det han lener seg tilbake og ser mot døren for å se om Isak snart kommer tilbake fra do, hører han spede gitartoner utenfra. Han ser seg rundt og ser at Jonas også mangler ved bordet.

Øyeblikket etter kommer Jonas inn døren med gitar, og han klimprer på en sang som høres kjent ut. Bak Jonas kommer Isak, han holder en mikrofon i hånden, ser rett på Even og smiler skjevt. Han er nervøs, Even ser det, men samtidig er det noe bestemt i hele ansiktet hans som gir hjerteslagene fart. Gitarspillet til Jonas blir litt kraftigere, og Even skjønner hvilken sang det er. Klumpen i halsen kommer tilbake og fester seg.

Isak åpner munnen, og de første tonene og ordene kommer klokkeklare ut, stemmen hans er stødig og trygg, og Isak ser ham rett i øynene.

_Du lyffta meg opp._

_Eg komme aldri te å glømma det_

_Du jørr livet mitt godt_

_Det e ingen vits å takka gud for det_

_Å når dagen e grå_

_Så male du himmelen blå_

_Å når eg tabbe meg ud_

_Så klare du allti å få ting te å snu_

_Hadde alle her i verden vært som deg_

_hadde ting vært bra_

_Det e sånne folk som deg_

_denne kloden burde ha._

_Eg seie bare så du vett det_

_Eg har så sinnsykt sans for deg_

_Du e engel du e go som gull_

_Ja bare så du vett det_

_Nei du gir aldri opp_

_Eg e sinnsykt takknemlig for det_

_Å når eg tror du har fått nok_

_E eg ennå te å leva med_

_Du e så deilig å flotte_

_Kan takka mor di å far din for det_

_Å når eg miste motet._

_Så får du alltid meg te å le_

_Hadde alle her i verden vært som deg_

_Hadde ting vært bra_

_Det e sånne sånn som deg_

_denne kloden burde ha_

_Eg seie bare så du vett det_

_Eg har så sinnsykt sans for deg_

_Du e engel du e go som gull_

_Ja bare så du vett det_

_Og kossen eg kan sei det_

_At eg digge deg eg digge jo deg_

_Det lurer eg ikkje lengre på_

_For eg elsker deg._

Even ser på Isak mens Jonas spiller mellomspillet på gitaren. Isak ser rett på ham, ser ut som han ser inn i ham, og Even lar tårene triller nedover kinnet. Aldri i verden hadde han trodd at Isak skulle stå her og synge foran alle gjestene deres, aldri i verden hadde han trodd at det skulle berøre ham så mye. Og så den sangen, den sangen som hadde kommet sivende ut av radioen den gangen de hadde kjørt fra Marianne, og Isak hadde vært langt nede etter et mislykket besøk. Isak hadde sett på ham når sangen var halvferdig, smilt med triste, oppgitte øyne som allikevel så på ham med all verdens varme. “Den sangen er om deg, Even, hva du er for meg.” Så hadde han lukket øynene og bare pustet.

Han hører at Isak har skrevet den litt om, og liker det. De siste strofene er annerledes, og når Isak hever mikrofonen igjen for det siste refrenget er det som om alt sprenger i han. I halsen, i hjertet, i magen, egentlig i hele ham.

_Eg seie bare så du vett det_

_Eg har så sinnsykt sans for deg_

_Du e engel du e go som gull_

_Ja bare så du vett det_

_Og kossen eg kan sei det_

_At eg digge deg eg digge jo deg_

_Det lurer eg ikkje lengre på_

_For eg elsker deg._

Det er helt stille i rommet når den siste tonen fra gitaren forsvinner ut i luften. Even klarer nesten ikke å puste, men trekker pusten rykkvis og skyver stolen bakover. Det skraper høyt, og lyden skjærer i ørene etter den vakre sangen. Han reiser seg og går sakte mot Isak, legger armene rundt livet hans, drar ham inntil seg og hvisker med grøtete stemme. “Fy faen, Isak, det der var... det var...” Isak legger kinnet sitt mot hans og klemmer armene rundt ham. “Fordi jeg elsker deg, mannen min.”

*

Even ser på Isak som danser med Marianne. Hun smiler mot Isak og de prater sammen. Isak smiler også, hele ansiktet og kroppen til Isak viser at han har det bra. Selv om han ikke trives godt som senter for all oppmerksomhet, har dagen i dag gått veldig bra. Det har vært en perfekt bryllupsdag. Even kjenner at han egentlig er ganske klar for å forlate selskapet, han er sliten og har mest lyst til å krølle seg sammen i senga med Isak. Prate litt, som de pleier, kose, bare nyte stillheten og hverandre.

“Sitter du og sikler etter mannen din?” Eskild dumper ned ved siden av ham. Han har et glass vin i hånden og hever det for å skåle. Even smiler mot Eskild, tar sitt eget glass og skåler tilbake. “Ja, for det er lov det, Even. Han ser hot ut i den smokingen altså. Ja, du også forresten.”

“Takk, Eskild. Han gjør det. Og han er det.”

Eskild ler. “Visst er han det. Du visste ikke at han skulle synge, gjorde du det?”

Even rister på hodet. “Nei. Den kom som lyn fra klar himmel gitt. Visste du det?”

Eskild nikker. “Men jeg hadde aldri trodd Isak kom til å gjøre noe sånt.” Eskild himler med øynene. “Han overrasker stadig.”

Even gløtter opp på Isak som gir Marianne en klem før de går av dansegulvet. Han nikker mot Eskild. “Absolutt.”

Marianne og Isak kommer mot dem. Det kribler i magen til Even når Isak fester blikket på ham. Han har tatt av seg jakken, og som tidligere i dag, sender synet av den stilige, smoking-kledte Isak varme stråler rundt i hele kroppen hans.

Even rister tankene bort når Marianne kommer bort og strekker hånden mot han. “Even, tusen takk for en fantastisk dag. Eva kjører meg hjem til Anders og Liv nå, så får dere unge ta dere av resten av festen.”

Even reisere seg og gir Marianne en klem. “Takk for at du kom, Marianne. Det har vært den beste dagen, virkelig.”

“Kos dere masse utover kvelden.” Marianne går mot døren, og Isak følger henne, men snur seg et lite øyeblikk mot Even og hever øyenbrynene spørrende mot ham. Even vet godt hva det betyr. Isak er også mer enn klar for å takke for seg.

“Jasså? Hemmelige tegn?” Eskild dulter Even i skulderen og ler.

“Ikke så hemmelig kanskje.” Even ser på ham. “Men ja, noen er klar for å stikke fra selskapet. Kan ikke du dekke for oss, Eskild. Ikke sikkert verken Isak eller jeg gidder å ha noen sånn stor ‘ha-det’ seanse.”

“Hva? Skal dere ikke kaste en blomsterbukett som jeg kan fange, så jeg blir nestemann til å gifte meg?” Eskild slår ut med armene og sukker oppgitt.

“Hvilken blomsterbukett da, Eskild?”

“Nei, ta en oppsats fra et bord da vel.”

“Sorry, Eskild.” Even ler. “Men du må gjerne ta en oppsats med deg altså, det går helt fint.”

“Neeei, det blir jo ikke det samme.” Eskild furter litt før han smiler. “Men jeg skal dekke dere jeg. Kanskje vi kan få Magnus til å spille noe fet dansemusikk, så kan jeg få alle på dansegulvet?”

“Gjør det, Eskild.” Even ser for seg alle på dansegulvet, inkludert tanter og onkler. “Så får du melde fra om at brudeparet har rømt etterpå.”

“Og hvor skal dere?”

“Dét sier jeg ikke. I alle fall ikke til deg.” Even dytter ham lett i skulderen, og Eskilds furteleppe kommer fram et lite øyeblikk igjen, før ansiktet hans sprekker i et stort smil.

“Det hadde ikke jeg fortalt meg heller.” Eskild blunker til ham før han reiser seg og går mot Magnus, hvisker noe i øret hans og Magnus nikker og smiler. Ganske snart strømmer “Don’t worry” av Madcon ut av høyttalerne, og Eskild er på dansegulvet med en gang.

“Kom igjen, alle sammen, det er tid for fellesdans.” Eskild veiver med armene og får med seg den ene etter den andre ut på gulvet. 

Even rister på hodet av Eskild og går etter Isak og Marianne som har forsvunnet ut døren. Det ser ikke ut som noen legger merke til ham, og han smiler for seg selv.

Ute på parkeringen står Isak og klemmer Marianne. Even venter til Marianne har satt seg inn i bilen og Isak har lukket døren, før han går bort.

“Går det bra?”

Isak snur seg mot ham og nikker. “Veldig. Mamma var sliten, og Eva kjører gjerne. Lurer litt på det der, forresten, hvorfor hun kjører. Hun som er så glad i vin og en fest.”

“Du kan vel tenke deg det vel?” Even ler og legger hånden i nakken hans, krøller fingrene inn i håret hans.

“Nei?” Det ser ut som Isak tenker. “Eller jo… nei, tror du det?”

“Noen andre grunner da?”

“Vetta faen jeg. Jeg er ikke Eva.”

“Det er jeg veldig glad for. Men du? Er du klar for å stikke?”

“Veldig.” Isak lener seg inntil ham og legger kinnet sitt mot hans.

“Fint. Eskild oppholder alle gjestene på dansegulvet. Han fikk Magnus til å sette ‘Don’t worry’, jeg tror han fikk meg seg alle på gulvet. Til og med mamma.”

“Fett.” Isak nikker. “Kjører du?”

Even nikker og kjenner han er glad for at de bestemte seg for å ikke drikke mer enn det ene glasset med vin hver til maten. “Jepp.” Han drar fram bilnøklene, tar Isak i hånden og de går mot bilen.

**_ISAK_ **

“Du satt og kikket på meg i sta du? Når jeg danset med mamma.” Han ser på Even og smiler, legger hånden på låret hans og stryker lett over det. 

“Selvfølgelig gjorde jeg det. Hvem eller skulle jeg kikke på?” Even gløtter bort på ham før han fester blikket sitt på veien igjen. “Du var jo liksom den hotteste i hele selskapet da. Uten konkurranse overhodet.”

“Bortsett fra deg da.” Isak klyper lett i låret hans, lar hånden gli helt opp til lysken og ned mellom beina hans.

“Isak!” Even griper hånden hans og flytter den bort på kneet. “Jeg kjører bil. Vil ikke ha overskriften _Nygifte i bilulykke på grunn av kåt brudgom_ i VG i morgen.”

Isak begynner å le. “Sorry ass. Men nå har jeg gått og sett på deg i den smokingen i hele dag. Hvor mye forventer du at jeg kan klare liksom?”

“Du får klare deg til vi kommer hjem. Og hvis du tror det har vært noe lettere for meg, så har det ikke det”

Isak hever øyenbrynene og ser på ham, smiler og lar hånden gli oppover låret hans igjen. “Du får se til å få oss hjem da. Litt kjapt kanskje.”

Even parkerer bilen i garasjen, slår av motoren og ser på ham. “Angrer du på at vi bestemte oss for å sove hjemme?”

Isak rister på hodet. “Nei.” Han gjør ikke det. Han tenker på at det skal bli deilig å legge seg i egen seng nå, og ikke minst våkne i egen seng, i eget hus i morgen, strengt tatt senere i dag, men whatever. Bare tøffe ned på kjøkkenet, hente seg kaffe for så å luske opp på soverommet igjen og krype under dyna og inntil Even igjen. Det er ingen som vet at de skal være hjemme, så de kan gjøre alt hva de vil, når de vil og hvor de vil.

“Ikke jeg heller.” Even stryker ham over kinnet, lirker hånden sin rundt nakken hans og kiler ham i håret. “Skal vi gå inn?”

“Mmm.” Isak nikker. “Bryllupsnatten i garasjen er kanskje litt spes.”

Even ler. “Veldig spes spør du meg.” Han bøyer seg fram og kysser ham lett før han går ut av bilen.

Foran inngangsdøren tar Even han i armen og stopper. Han ser på ham. “Jeg må jo bære deg over dørstokken.”

“Eh, nei. Det må du ikke.”

“Da må du bære meg over.” Even hever øyenbrynene mot ham og legger hodet litt på skakke.

Isak må le. “Even, drit i bæring over dørstokken. Det kommer bare til å skape andre VG overskrifter; brukne bein og hjernerystelser og sånn. Vi bare låser opp og går inn.”

“Pfft. Du er jo ikke noe romantisk jo.”

“Akkurat som du ikke visste det. Men det er for seint nå.” Isak taster koden på døren, og går inn.

Even ler bak ham, kommer etter og lukker døren. Han legger armene rundt livet til Isak og legger leppene ned i halsgropen hans. “Velkommen hjem, Isak Bech Næsheim.”

Isak snur seg raskt rundt i armene hans og legger hendene i nakken hans, stryker gjennom håret som er mykt og deilig. Han ser Even lukke øynene, vet han liker det.. “Takk, kjæresten min. Elskeren min. Klippen min.”

Even kysser halsen hans. “Det er sant da. Du er det.” Han hvisker mens kyssene kommer tett over kjeven og nedover halsen..

“Du vet du er det samme for meg, Even.”

Even bøyer hodet bakover og ser på ham. De blå øynene hans skinner, og et lite smil drar seg sakte oppover i ansiktet hans. Det kribler i hele Isak når Even ser sånn på ham, kriblingen starter helt fra under fotsålen og brer seg til øverst i issen. Ømheten og varmen som stråler fra Even smitter over på ham, og Isak klemmer seg inntil ham, beveger leppene langsomt over Evens før han sier lavt. “Nå syns ikke jeg vi skal stå her og prate mer.” Han tar Even i hånden og drar ham med seg inn i stuen og opp trappen.

**_EVEN_ **

Even ser på Isak som henger over ham med strake armer. Panneluggen har falt ned i pannen hans, og Even stryker den bort med en lett bevegelse, kjenner at han smiler når han ser det glitrer i Isaks grønne øyne. De er mørkere nå enn de var nede i gangen. Pusten hans er raskere, Even hører det og kjenner igjen måten han puster mot kinnet hans når han bøyer seg ned mot ham. Det kribler litt ved tanken på at bare pusten til Isak gjør ting med ham, med kroppen hans, med følelsene hans.

Musklene jobber i Isaks overarmer når han holder overkroppen oppe over ham sånn, musklene i brystkassen og skuldrene beveger seg også, det er deilig å se på. Isak bøyer seg langsomt ned mot ham og leppene hans kiler mot huden. Han kysser lett og langsomt over kinnet, ned mot halsen.

Han løfter hendene og trekker Isak ned mot seg. Albuene til Isak knekker og Even får hele tyngden til Isak over seg. Det gjør ingenting, for den er lett å bære. Alt med Isak er lett. Isak presser seg ned mot ham. Glovarm kropp mot hans egen. Hendene hans søker opp mot håret til Isak, tar tak og drar litt i det, begraver fingrene sine inn i det, mens Isaks lepper fortsetter nedover halsen og ned i halsgropen.

Det sprenger i brystet til Even. Alt han føler etter i dag tar plutselig for stor plass og det kjennes ut som han skal eksplodere. All spenningen og forventningene på forhånd sammen med alt det fine de har hatt sammen i dag er plutselig samlet inni ham og det er ikke plass lenger. Helt fra den lille morgenstunden i sengen før de fikk hverandre til å komme i dusjen, til nå, har bare vært helt fantastisk. De har vært ved siden hverandre i hele dag, ikke mange minuttene fra hverandre om gangen. Han har kjent varmen og lukten av Isak som en konstant nærhet fra han sto opp til nå, og det har vært det beste med hele dagen. Å være de to, sammen med alle de andre.

Tårene under øyelokkene presser seg fram, og Even kjenner de lager litt kalde spor nedover det glovarme og sikkert røde kinnet hans. De triller nedover mot øret, og nedover mot halsen der Isaks tunge leker over huden hans og gjør han kortpustet og enda varmere enn i sted. Det rykker i hele kroppen og han vil bare ha mer, samtidig som han vil at tiden skal stå helt stille. At de bare kan være her, akkurat her, for alltid.

“Even?”

Isak kjente sikkert brystet hans rykke da han hikstet, selv om han forsøkte å skjule det, for han løfter seg opp på albuen, stryker hånden over kinnet hans og ser varmt men litt forskrekket på ham. “Hva er det kjæresten min?”

“Det er ingenting, Isak. Jeg er bare så jævlig glad. Lykkelig. Alle følelser på en gang.. For dette, for i dag, for oss, for deg.”

Isak nikker, ser på ham og all verdens varme, inderlighet og kjærlighet i blikket. Kysser ham varsomt og ømt. “Jeg også, Even. Jeg også.”

Å elske Isak og å elske med Isak er den enkleste ting i verden. Å ha ham nære, så nære som det overhode er mulig, på alle måter, er det beste som er. Å være så tett sammen er det eneste riktige. Hendene stryker over kroppen hans, holder rundt, beveger seg langsomt og litt raskere, de er synkroniserte, helt i takt, pusten går raskere og pulsen øker. Det kribler i hver eneste celle i hele han, det kjennes ut som hele han har tatt fyr. Han bare må nærmere Isak, tettere, klemmer seg inntil, over og inn i.

Det dunker hardt i brystet hans, musklene skjelver og han hører Isaks pust, kjenner leppene mot sine egne, muskelspillet i hele kroppen hans, under hendene og mot sin egen kropp. Det er hektisk men allikevel langsomt. Det går fort, men tar allikevel lang tid. Det er som om dette øyeblikket og denne natten skal vare evig, allikevel må den være over en gang.

“Even...” Han hører den rustne, skjelvende stemmen til Isak i det han selv kjenner at alt er på vei til å gå til himmels. Han lukker øynene og klemmer seg enda tettere inn til Isak selv om det ikke er mulig å komme nærmere. Det sprer seg rundt i kroppen hans som om man setter fyr på en beholder full av krutt. Det blir antent og starter en eksplosjon som sender gnistregn rundt over alt, helt ut, til hver eneste lille bit av kroppen hans. Helt ut i fingertuppene kjenner han det, helt ned i tærne som krøller seg og hårene i nakken reiser seg.

“Isak.. fy…” Han puster raskt og hivende. Isak spenner seg mot ham og klamrer seg fast i ham. Musklene hans dirrer mot ham, og hendene til Isak ligger på ryggen hans med fingrene spredt så han dekker mest mulig hud. Even klarer å åpne øynen og ser ned på ansiktet til Isak som er et syn han aldri kommer til å slutte å være oppslukt av.

Mannen hans.

**_ISAK_ **

“Jeg har noe til deg.”

Even drar hånden gjennom håret hans. De ligger tett inntil hverandre i sin egen seng på sitt eget rom.

De kunne ikke valgt et bedre sted å tilbringe bryllupsnatten enn hjemme.

Isak har hodet på brystkassen til Even og hører hjertet dunke hardt. Varmen begynner å avta, men det er fortsatt for varmt til å ha på dyne. Isak kunne egentlig tenkt seg en tur i dusjen, men orker ikke engang tenke på å stå opp av sengen akkurat nå.

“Vi skulle jo ikke kjøpe gaver til hverandre, Even.”

Even ler litt. Isak kjenner brystkassen hans dirre under hodet sitt. Kjenner magen riste litt og hånden i håret beveger seg nedover ryggen hans.

“Det er egentlig ikke til deg da. Det er til oss.”

“Til oss?” Isak legger hodet bakover, så han kan se på Even. Håret ligger ned i pannen, øynene nesten lukket når han ser på Isak og munnen smiler litt, varmt, mykt, det smilet som bare er til Isak, som bare er mellom dem.

“Ja, til oss. Men litt mer til deg da. Fordi det er jeg som har fått tak i det og jeg vet hva det er.”

“Okey?” Isak kjenner at han blir litt nysgjerrig, selv om han aller helst bare vil lukke øynene og sove nå. Tett inntil Even, etter en lang dag.

Alt hadde gått akkurat som han hadde håpet på. Eller det var litt løgn, for Mikael holdt nesten på å vippe ham av pinnen med ordene sine og diktet han leste for dem. Det var det mest rørende i løpet av hele kvelden. Nest etter talen til Even, som fremkalte både latter og tårer, men bare gode følelser.

Even rører litt på seg, snur seg rundt og drar fram noe fra under madrassen sin.

“Har du gjemt noe der? Jeg byttet jo på sengene i går, det var ikke noe der da?”

Even snur seg mot ham og ler. “Det lå vel ikke der da, vel.” Han løfter opp en liten firkantet, flat pakke.

“Hva er det?” Isak setter seg opp i sengen, aker seg bakover mot hodegjerdet og pakker dynen rundt livet.

“Det er bare en liten ting, Isak. Nå blir jeg egentlig litt flau over hva jeg har fikset, for det er virkelig ikke noe sånn kjempe big-deal. Ingen diamant eller gullbare.”

“Diamant, faktisk.” Isak kjenner latteren boble i magen. “Akkurat som jeg er typen til å gå rundt og flashe diamanter.”

“Nei, du er jo ikke det. Men det kunne jo vært en forgylt fotball, da.”

“Uten luft da? Pakken er jo flat.” Isak ler.

“Sant det. Men altså, jeg vet jo at det som er i denne pakken betyr mye for deg. Og for meg selvfølgelig, men kanskje mest for deg. Du får åpne da.”

Even gir ham pakken og Isak løsner båndet og river opp tapen. Det prikker bak øynene når han bretter bort papiret og ser på det som ligger inne i papiret. Han ser opp på Even som ser på ham med store, blå øyne. “En liten ting? Ikke noen big-deal? Var det det du sa?”

Even nikker, men smilet kryper oppover, og øynene blir smale. Isak aker seg framover og legger armene rundt ham, pannen hans hviler mot pannen til Even. “Jeg elsker det! Du kunne ikke gitt meg noe finere i dag, Even. Bortsett fra talen din da.”

“Du likte den?”

“Mmmm.” Isak kysser ham, lar tungen gli over underleppen hans og smiler i kysset.. “Bortsett fra at du fikk meg til å grine, så.”

“Sier du, Mr ‘Fuck tale’! For synge, det skulle du gjøre?”

“Du så ikke den komme, gjorde du?”

“Overhodet ikke. Men det var nydelig da. Både sangen og han som sang den.”

Han får et kyss til fra Even som klemmer hardt rundt ham.

“Skal vi henge det opp nå?” Isak ser over skulderen, bort på gaven som ligger lenger opp i sengen.

“Nå?” Even ser på klokken. “04:20 på natten?”

“Ja? Hvorfor ikke. Jeg har hørt at nygifte har lov til å gjøre akkurat hva de vil, til enhver tid, i alle fall det første døgnet etter at de giftet seg.”

“Så det har du hørt. Vi skal kanskje gjøre det nakne også, da?”

“Hvorfor ikke?” Isak ser på ham, hever øyenbrynene og begynner å le. “Det er vel ingen andre enn oss som er oppe uansett. Og den hekken er så høy og bred nå, at ingen ser noe av inngangsdøren vår uansett.

Even nikker, kaster av seg dynen og går ut av soveromsdøren. Isak griper tak i platen som ligger i papiret, ser på den og smiler. Flashbacket fra åtte år siden slår over han, og han er enda mer glad nå enn da. Ende mer rørt og helt komplett lykkelig, alt bare bobler inni ham av en uendelig mengde endorfiner og oxytocin når han tar opp og leser på den gullfargede platen som var inni pakken. 

Her bor familien Bech Næsheim.

Mikael og Iris

Isak og Even

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk til alle dere som har lest, kommentert og gitt kudos på denne historien. Setter utrolig stor pris på alle sammen!!❤❤
> 
> Det er Stavangerkameratene som synger sangen "Bare så du vett det". Den er skrevet om bittelitt for å passe. 
> 
> Blir veldig glad om noen har tid og lyst til å legge igjen en kommentar. ❤❤
> 
> Jeg må også benytte anledningen til å ønske dere alle et riktig godt nytt år! ❤  
> Og jeg håper dere henger med i 2019 også! ❤❤  
> 


End file.
